El Lienzo Perdido: Un Pasado Para La Joya De Venus
by Emma C Black R
Summary: Desde la Guerra Santa de 1743, siempre nos hemos cuestionado el porqué del actuar maligno de Hades y sus súbditos. Tal vez la mitología nos quiera decir que ellos fueron corrompidos por lo más humano. Además, no pudimos comprender qué llevó al Bennu tornarse brillante. Viendo los sucesos ocurridos desde los ojos de la vida pasada del ser ido más querido por Ikki de Fénix. [Semi-AU]
1. Prólogo

Se recomienda, antes de comenzar a leer la historia, tener presente lo siguiente:

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : Los conceptos principales y personajes destacables no me pertenecen. Los mismos son propiedad del autor intelectual de la obra clásica de _Saint Seiya_ , Masami Kuramada, y de la autora del **spin-off** llamado _Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas_ , Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Semi-AU** (« _ **A**_ _lternative_ _ **U**_ _niverse_ »; en español: Universo Alternativo): Si bien en esta narrativa se emplearán muchos de los conceptos clave y se seguirá parte de la trama del spin-off, el conflicto entre el Santuario (Atenea) y el Inframundo (Hades) se presentará como menos hostil —al menos inicialmente—. Ello se debe a que considero que la imagen de Hades como un dios malvado por antonomasia en un poco exagerado; a pesar de que no me desagrade la idea o hecho de ser concebido como antagonista en la obra original. El Hades mitológico no era señalado como especialmente cruel, sino más bien altruista; después de todo, aunque nos cause dolor y tristeza, la muerte sigue siendo un fenómeno natural y necesario para mantener el equilibrio en el ciclo de vida y evolución.

 **Centralidad en el «OC»** (« _ **O**_ _ther_ _ **C**_ _haracter_ »; en español: Personaje Adicional): El personaje principal o protagonista de esta historia, y de sobre quien probablemente gire la trama, es de «autoría propia». Ahora bien, señalo esto entre comillas porque dicho personaje está basado (o mejor dicho, es una reencarnación) de un personaje canónico de la obra de Saint Seiya. Si continúan leyendo, pronto descubrirán de quién se trata.

 **Rated T** : Esta historia puede presentar contenido inapropiado para menores de trece años de edad (« _ **T**_ _eens_ »), tal como descripciones grotescas, escenas violentas, lenguaje soez y escenas sexuales. Se advierte de la posibilidad de un cambio de _rating_ en siguientes capítulos.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo: Un Renacer**_

 **Inmediaciones de Aqueronte**

Dolor, miedo. A veces me pregunto si estos sentimientos tan humanos, si nos llegaran a consumir, nos tornarían en bestias o monstruos; nos volveríamos un reflejo de nuestras pesadillas. Tantas épicas y leyendas sobre hombres heroicos que salvaban el honor o amores que desafiaban a los dioses, ¿acaso son todas ellas tertulias sobre la guerra entre ambas naturalezas de la humanidad? ¿De las pasiones impías que hacen relucir la bajeza de nuestro instinto? Mas creo que esto de nada tiene caso, ya de nada sirve sumir mi mente en un delirio de cuestiones paradójicas. No, creo que esas respuestas han venido a mí; los dioses me han querido bendecir permitiéndome vivir esta nueva vida. Una vida nacida de estos misterios.

Temo. Me doy cuenta de que temo por los horrores que, hostigando a los hombres, se me harán conocidos y familiares. Temo porque ahora escucharé esos lamentos de pesar más cerca.

El movimiento de las aguas me despierta de mis letárgicos pensamientos; el sonido de la balsa danzando sobre las lágrimas de los muertos anunciaba mi llegada a la apertura, el primer paso hacia el comienzo de esta historia. La fría y oscura ruta custodiada por Caronte me da la bienvenida con una brisa húmeda; el susodicho con un rostro de muerte y ojos vendados con cristal rojo grácilmente extendió su mano hacia mí. Entendiendo, deposité con suavidad una vieja moneda de oro en su grisácea y áspera mano. Él la examinó detenidamente por unos instantes, comprobando si ese milagroso brillo que desprendía era autentico.

Conforme con la ofrenda, Caronte me permitió subir a su barca. Alcé los pliegues de mi vestido, para luego pisar aquella madera de antaño que tantas vidas ha transportado desde la era mitológica. Me senté en medio de aquella embarcación, sobre un trasversal que fungía de banco. Una vez terminado de sentarme, nuestra travesía comenzó. Esperaba que el viaje no se prolongara con demasía; no me apetecía contemplar como único paisaje el mar de almas desdichadas y perdidas que se ahogaban en el caudal de la Estigia.

Pasaron algunas horas o eso creía. En el mundo de los muertos era difícil llevar cuenta del tiempo, y el silencio no hacía más llevadero el largo viaje hasta las costas de las fronteras de Hades. Sin embargo, sin preverlo, el custodio de los ríos del Inframundo habló:

—No puedo negar que me ha causado consternación tu venida, viajera. No pareces ser un alma que acaba de dejar el mundo de los mortales. Pero me resulta increíble la posibilidad de que seas un espectro —comentó con un tono casual el espectro de afilados caninos. Sin poder evitarlo, toqué el collar de perlas que adornaba mi níveo cuello, buscando la tranquilidad de los recuerdos cálidos que evocaba en mí —. Oh, ¿a ti también te parece absurda tu presencia aquí? Siendo así, puedo demostrar mi absoluta comprensión y misericordia; te podría llevarte de regreso a la orilla donde colinda la puerta hacia el mundo de los vivos. Por supuesto, a cambio pediría una pequeña retribución por mi tiempo perdido. Venga, es un trato bastante considerado.

Su esquelética mandíbula bramaba con los deseos de su codiciosa voz. Su armadura de un magenta oscuro se movía toscamente ante los gestos del espectro. Era claro, tenía otras intenciones. Quizás de tantos años de ver a los mortales morir por esas piezas de metal, su curiosidad le pedirá obtener eso que tantos humanos añoran. Después de todo, ante de renacer, fue un humano. Sus ojos me examinaban con detenimiento, esperando con aparente paciencia alguna respuesta favorable.

De repente, la barca se tambaleó de tal manera que creí que caería. Por un instante consideré posible que hubiéramos impactado de súbito con algo; pero luego la idea me pareció un sinsentido. Él era Caronte, conocía con exactitud este recorrido. La única explicación aplicable sería la de que él hizo sacudir el barco a propósito. Alcé mi vista para escudriñarlo con mi mirada, me encontré con un gesto de arrogancia y autosuficiencia.

—Discúlpeme, joven viajera. No es inusual que las almas de los que cayeron de la barca se amontonen en molestos bultos que interrumpan la navegación. —Mis labios se abrieron ligeramente en una expresión atónita. Estábamos en la zona más fría del río que circunda al Hades, algo que empezaba a notar además por el frío que recorría mi piel; el agua lucia aún más helada. Sin embargo, lo que más me inquietó fue su comentario, ¿pretendía coartarme a aceptar el trato, amenazándome de hacerme caer hacia las crudas aguas? En verdad era un espectro impredecible.

—Lo siento, pero está usted equivocado. No, es mi error por no haber hecho las presentaciones pertinentes. Soy Alma de Uitsilin, Estrella Celeste del Socorro —dije con voz tajante pero calma, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza las perlas de mi collar.

—…Muy interesante —agregó el espectro luego de contemplarme con un semblante indescifrable luego de algunos segundos—. Ahora puedo percibir en ti un cosmos calmo y afable; pero bastante fuerte. Veo que es cierto; pero, ¿a qué se debe que no portes tu _surplice_? Aun si no tienes una naturaleza agresiva, las normas del Señor son más que claras; me atrevo a decir que los Jueces no estarán conformes de verte, menos aún Pandora. O, ¿es que acaso se han traído doncellas para satisfacer esos caprichos carnales que conservan los espectros?

—S-se me informó que mi tarea, mi función sería la de ser la compañera del Fénix Negro —manifesté quedamente por la vergüenza ocasionada por aquella insinuación. Aunque sus palabras me hicieron pensar al respecto: ¿Cuál será mi estatus como mujer dentro de las filas de Hades? ¿La igualdad que presagia la muerte será verídica? Las leyendas que los sabios y aventureros esparcían por mis tierras abrazadas por el sol y el mar turquesa decían que la diosa Atenea era también servida por orgullosas e impertérritas mujeres, frías y duras como la piedra. Estas guerreras vírgenes de rostro cubierto eran asociadas con las amazonas que servían al Ares de la era mitológica. De ahí a que muchos las llamaran de tal forma.

Después de lo anterior, Caronte se mantuvo en silencio el resto del recorrido. Al aproximarnos a las costas de arena filosa y tonalidad opaca, vi la esbelta figura de una mujer postrada en la orilla. Ella tenía un porte muy elegante, que hacia relucir sus facciones increíblemente bellas; un ajustado vestido del color del cielo nocturno con adornos de oro hacia destacar su voluptuoso cuerpo. Su rostro blanquecino y de expresión de afabilidad aparentada, era enmarcado por una melena lacia que se asemejaba a los pétalos rosáceos que caían en primavera. Era hermosísima; pero inspiraba absoluta obediencia; su autoritario y fierro cosmos llegó a mi como una poderosa ventisca de invierno, gélida, aunque millones de veces más potente que un ciclón del pacifico. Cuando sus orbes de un verde degradado como la oliva se encontraron con mi minúscula existencia, supe que mi posición era la de sumisión y lealtad como la de una simple vasallo. Nada más mis zapatillas tuvieron contacto con la densa arena, hinqué mi rodilla en el suelo, sin preocuparme de que mis prendas se ensuciaran. No me atrevía a irrespetar a esta imponente dama.

—Ya era tiempo de tu llegada, Alma de Uitsilin. Soy Perséfone, reina amada de Hades, Señora Primera del ejército de los ciento ocho espectros; imagen de divinidad para los tres Jueces y Pandora. Los dioses menores y los gemelos vienen a mí en aras de clarividencia —espetó la diosa con solemnidad y elocuencia. Sus labios se colmaban de orgullo recio y cadencia de mando—. Ahora, levántate joven renacida. Es preciso cuanto antes que te presentes ante Pandora. Ella podrá presentarte ante tu señor Hades y su mano derecha, tu compañero, si la voluntad se los permite. Mi esposo está trabajando por los momentos en su obra maestra.

—Me honra con su presencia, mi señora; pero, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe que su santidad se tome la molestia de recibir en persona a una simple recluta? —hablé de la manera más respetuosa posible. Era cierto que me consternaba que la mismísima Perséfone viniera a recibirme, ¿por qué se tomaría esto en sus manos?

—No creas que soy ignorante de ello. Fuiste elegida por la diosa Atenea para fungir un papel, cumplir un designio que probablemente lleve a la Atenea y a Hades a reconciliarse como como tío y sobrina para su antepasado divino, y como hermanos para sus cuerpos mortales. Estoy enterada de la pronta reencarnación de Poseidón; a vuestra diosa seguramente le convendría mantener buenas relaciones con nosotros. Tener a la muerte de su lado es lo más estratégico. —Lucía un tanto impaciente. Quizás, lo mejor sería abstenerse de hablar de más—. Ahora, levántate.

Cumpliendo con su petición, lentamente me puse sobre las suelas de mis zapatillas. Comencé a caminar detrás de ella, intentando mantener su apresurado ritmo. Por unos momentos, no pude evitar volver a sumirme en mis pensamientos, recapitulando las palabras de la intimidante diosa, ¿por qué la diosa Atenea se dirigió a mí, la mortal que portaría el surplice de la estrella del socorro? No formaba parte de las filas de amazonas, ¿por qué llamaría a alguien quien no era cercana a sus designios y no veneraba con entrega su imagen? Al final de todo, nuestros dioses no eran los griegos o, ¿tal vez eran los mismos pero con otros nombres y apariencia? No, ya era suficiente. Mi mente jamás podría entender los planes de las deidades; mientras vayan en favor del bien, incluso me sacrificaría por cumplir sus planes.

—Percibo un corazón gentil en ti; Atenea debió haber visto la pureza de tu voluntad y lo inquebrantable de tus ideales. No te equivoques, pues me resulta en gran medida repulsivo y patético; pero la _politeia es la politeia_ —vociferó repentinamente, como si quisiera darle pronta resolución a mi diatriba interna. No obstante, lo que agregaría estaría bañado en hostilidad—. Te recomiendo no intentar hacer más de lo necesario y aceptable. Ten presente que no eres más que una pieza que mi señor Hades maneja; un alma pura que sacrificará todo por los caprichos de una diosa.

Ya no dijo nada más. Continuamos con nuestro recorrido por los albores del tártaro; atravesando pasillos de mármol, puentes de vientos atroces, pantanos de desolación, jardines de bella flora y valles de lava sangrienta. Estábamos en una dimensión basta, que se fundía en la infinidad del universo mismo; ambas se retroalimentaban. Las almas se despegaban de su sustancia previa; en sus propios pequeños mundos, reposaban sus memorias y el propósito de su existencia. Luego los dioses decidirían que hacer con esa nueva sustancia. Después de trascender de su realidad, de dar ese primer paso desde la muerte y reencontrarse con su esencia por medio de un castigo recibido o una recompensa cobrada, vivirán en una eternidad indescriptible en términos humanos. Tal vez, se confundían con la llama de la vida y renacerían o inspirarían nuevas vidas, cumpliéndose el ciclo.

Al pasar por cada prisión, los espectros custodios con gestos y armaduras de alimañas y bestias de pesadilla se inclinaron respetuosamente ante su diosa. Sin embargo, me percaté de que muchos espectros no estaban en funciones, sino entrenando en la bahía del limbo a las puertas de esta dimensión. En dicho lugar moran los que no merecen el castigo eterno; pero que tampoco han alcanzado la gloria de que sus almas se unan en paz con el ciclo de creación que trasciende las nociones mortales.

Seguidamente, pasamos por las esferas del Cocytos. Me pareció un viaje de mil días pasar por Caína, Anterona y Ptolomea, para así llegar a Giudecca; aunque, posiblemente solo llegué a contemplar una ínfima parte de este Inframundo interminable. Los Jueces no parecían estar presentes en sus recintos; deducía que estarían supervisando que las órdenes de su comandante se cumplan.

Al cruzar la planicie de hielo que antecedía a los amplios escalones e imponentes pilares calados del templo del señor de este reino, nos topamos con un espectro de joven aspecto; pero de porte y cosmos intimidante. Sus ojos violáceos desprendían ferocidad y superioridad, tal como si llamearan y calcinaran como el sol del África. Las alas de su surplice se asemejaba a las de un ave rapaz; tal vez su la criatura digna de mitos que representaba su armadura estaba asociada con la muerte. Una vez hubo posado sus ojos en la diosa quien me acompañaba, se arrodilló mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

—Señora Perséfone —anunció el espectro con voz áspera.

—Kagaho de Bennu, puedes levantarte —dijo la diosa en respuesta, sin preocuparse en mirar hacia su dirección. Por lo visto, mis apreciaciones no eran erradas: su imagen correspondía con la descripción de una criatura a la que se le encomienda velar por la prosecución de la muerte y salvaguardar el ciclo.

Por su posición tan cerca de Giudecca, bien se podía pensar que lo estaba custodiando; el poder que desprendía era inmenso, sustancialmente mayor al de los guardianes de las anteriores prisiones. Quizás su poder se equiparaba al de los Tres Jueces. La diosa Atenea, al parecer, me había encomendado cumplir con la labor de ser la compañera del Fénix Negro; no obstante, ¿qué podría implicar ello? ¿Cuál era mi tarea al lado de este espectro de cosmos agresivo? No se presentaba como alguien cordial o dispuesto a colaborar en grupo. En este punto estaba más confusa sobre cuáles eran los designios de la señorita Atenea.

El espectro de Bennu, acatando las órdenes de nuestra señora, se enderezó. Luego de quedar firme, sus ojos se posaron en mí, haciéndome temblar ligeramente por lo intenso de su mirada. No sabía cómo comportarme ante sus inquisitivos y escudriñadores ojos. Intenté esbozar una sonrisa amable, intentando inútilmente apaciguar su hostilidad, mas solo conseguí que su mirada se ciñera más.

—Veo que mi esposo se distanció de su empresa. Kagaho, en estos momentos debes saber quién es ella. Queda a tu cargo como la compañera neófita que es; velarás porque sea tan leal y útil a Hades como lo eres tu, el más fiel de entre los ciento ocho espectros. Si falla, de ti dependerá la adecuada penitencia, a quién mi señor esposo le otorgó la potestad de llevar la muerte eterna a los desertores —aclaró la reina del Hades fríamente, haciéndome estremecer con el ultimo encargo. Luego, prosiguió—. Antes, debe presentarse ante su comandante, Pandora. Si Atenea le habló, algún plan de importancia tiene para con ella.

El espectro asintió, permitiéndonos el paso hacia la escalinata. Aún podía sentir su penetrante mirada a mis espaldas. Pronto volvería a estar cara a cara con él y apenas podía mantener la calma ante su presencia; ¿cómo podría afrontar lo que estaba esperándome junto a él?

Mis pensamientos pudieron enfocarse en la edificación a la cual habíamos ingresado. La misma estaba decorada con suma exquisitez y elegancia, con una fina alfombra de terciopelo escarlata que adornaba el centro del suelo de mármol. Grandes ventanales y portones bellamente tallados surgían de la pared, haciendo lucir más comprensible los pasillos absurdamente amplios. En un momento oportuno, la señora Perséfone bruscamente me indicó que continuara por este corredor por mi cuenta; al final, me encontraría con una terraza en la cual estarían conversando Pandora con su sirviente, Cheshire de Caith Sid. Ella al parecer debía retirarse con urgencia y no podía continuar mal gastando su tiempo en mí.

No teniendo más opciones, me dirigí hacia mi destino, siguiendo un punto por donde se filtraba un aire espeso y húmedo; frío como el suelo de hielo que atravesaba al Cocytos. Los inmensos y ostentosos candelabros que colgaban del altísimo techo abovedado iluminaban tenuemente mi camino, mientras que por los ventanales se dibujaba la siempre quieta imagen del paisaje con cielo estrellado que se degradaba en diversidad de tonalidades amoratadas y rojizas, y que contrastaba con el camino de azul cristalino… ¿Cuántas almas de nobles y valientes caballeros estarían eternamente atrapados bajo su inmaculado color? Bien sabía que los mortales quienes se atrevían a sublevarse en contra del dios del submundo, sufrirían eternamente en un sueño congelado.

Entre tantas divagaciones, me enteré de que había llegado a un hermoso mirador revestido en granito y cerámica; el suelo estaba decorado por una pintura grecorromana que describía al cielo de los dioses. Frente al barandal, se encontraba una mujer de gran cabellera negra con un tridente en su mano derecha; esta mujer estaba siendo acompañada por un espectro de melena nívea y estatura modesta. La mujer giró sobre sus talones mientras que a su vez el menudo espectro imitaba su movimiento.

Esta mujer era sumamente majestuosa, con su larga cabellera armonizando con la negrura de su sugestivo vestido de estilo gótico. Su rostro de porcelana, con expresión de autoridad pretendida, mantenía un atisbo de burla y agresividad. Dicha mujer de semblante sensual y osado no podía ser otra más que Pandora.

—Disculpe las demoras, mi señorita. La estrella del socorro, Alma de Uitsilin, a su disposición. —Me presenté humildemente, mientras que realizaba una prudente reverencia. Pandora me estudiaba con aires de superioridad, a la par que su sirviente de tez bronceada me observaba divertido. Luego, ella agregó:

—Desconozco las pretensiones de Atenea; pero ahora no eres más que un simple peón, cuyo rango es de los más bajos entre nuestras fuerzas. Que seas la compañera de Kagaho de Bennu no te hace automáticamente digna del título de Guardiana del Guidecca. Deberás demostrar tu lealtad y fuerza; tu valía ante nuestro señor Hades y tu compañero —dijo con suficiencia. Mas seguía ignorando que significaba todo eso de ser una «digna compañera» y cuáles eran mis funciones.

—La muerte es el paso necesario para que la creación siga por su camino, mas entendemos que la procreación es ese hecho que vincula la muerte con la vida, significando el paso de dar una vida a cambio de otras. Lo que está más cerca de la muerte, es la procreación. Para nosotros ese hecho es tan relevante, por cuanto entendemos el ciclo desde un dualismo inminente. Incluso las estrellas se agrupan en número par, destinándosele a cada estrella un compañero de fuerzas iguales pero contradictorias. Los Tres Jueces poseen sus compañeras igualmente. —Pandora habló, respondiendo a mis interrogantes no formuladas.

—¿Tal como en el caso de las amazonas? —Me reprendí en silencio por exponer asuntos relacionados al Santuario.

—¡Que analogía más estúpida! Las amazonas luchan con su rostro cubierto para evitar despertar en sus camaradas algún deseo no casto. La quisquillosa de Atenea al ser una diosa virgen, reprueba todo aquello que sea contrario a su simbología. Para nosotros todo ello es tan natural como la muerte —respondió con verdadera ira, corrigiendo mi desfachatez. Estaba sorprendida (y ruborizada) por todo aquello que estaba explicando.

Pandora me informó de algo más antes de que me indicara que la siguiera:

—El señor Hades contra indisposición nuestra, desea verte. Considera que alguien a quien se le transmitió un mensaje por la propia Atenea, merece dialogar con él directamente. Su desconcierto por las intenciones, a pesar de lo pactado por ellos, de su sobrina para contigo lo han motivado a apartarse de su pintura.

Era el momento de encarar a la máxima autoridad del infierno. Que él y los demás dioses se apiaden de mi alma.

 **Entrada a Giudecca**

Un espectro con mirada perdida, pero expresión hosca, se encontraba ante la entrada al templo de Hades, quien había pausado su trabajo para atender algunos asuntos de relevancia; se incluía la llegada de aquel espectro contactada minutos antes de su muerte con Atenea. Su mente rondaba por los recuerdos de las palabras de su dios, quien las profirió durante su estancia en el taller.

— _Es el momento de que tú también honres los preceptos de la creación y destrucción —dijo con simplicidad Hades, cuya vista estaba postrada sobre el lienzo que el magistralmente pintaba—. Después de todo, ustedes, mis mortales siervos, deben cumplir con sus imperativos dispuestos para separar lo perenne de lo pasajero._

— _¡Es una tontería! ¡No necesito de nadie más para cumplir mi deber! Además, ella podría resultar ser el mecanismo de Atenea para encontrar la forma de invadirnos o… —replicó el espectro de Bennu, golpeando el suelo con su puño mientras se encontraba arrodillado ante su señor. Este último no le permitió culminar con su argumento._

— _Es suficiente. No espero que algún mortal pueda entender el significado del ciclo sagrado…Exijo que cumplas con su simbolismo. —Hades cerró los ojos y bajó el pincel, indicando que la discusión había concluido._

Ahora las cavilaciones del espectro se dirigían hacia aquella jovencita quien acompañaba a Perséfone y a la cual se refería Hades. Al verla caminar, la juzgó como alguien débil. Mas tuvo que admitir algo: El traje de un blanco impoluto ajustado con una cinta bajo su proporcionado busto; la piel tersa que acentuaba su cabellera rubia que caída sobre sus hombros y hacia destacar el collar de perlas caribeñas alrededor de su cuello, así como también de su tobillera de plata con un grabado de una serpiente; y lo más notorio de ella, unos cándidos e inocentes ojos del color de la esmeralda, le habían desconcertado.

* * *

Si han llegado a este punto, permítanme decirles algo: muchas gracias por leer. Si ustedes comentan, indican que les gusta y la siguen, me motivan a seguir escribiendo estas y otras historias. Son libres de dar su parecer y corregirme si lo consideran conveniente; son los lectores quienes ayudan a mejorar a un escritor.

Nota:

Uitsicóalt vendría a significar «serpiente colibrí». Por lo que tengo entendido, los colibrís y las serpientes son muy referidos por la cultura Azteca _—_ los primeros son consideramos como protectores guerreros o mensajeros _—_ ; precisamente los dioses principales, Huitzilopochtli y Quetzalcóalt, eran representados o se les asociaba al colibrí y la serpiente respectivamente. No obstante, al no encontrar alguna criatura mítica fuertemente asociada a lo sagrado o divino, decidí inventar una. Siendo que Bennu (la criatura en la cual está basado el surplice de Kagaho), es cercana a los dioses, quise emplear una criatura para su compañera que presente la misma posición. Esto es coherente con el hecho de que el propio espectro, Kagaho, sea el más cercano a Hades en el spin-off.

[Actualizado: 31-08-16] Disculpen la arbitrariedad, pero decidí cambiar a la criatura mítica de la armadura de Alma a la de simplemente un colibrí (Uitsilin en nahualt). Esto es motivado a la necesidad de simplificar una referencia para la descripción de la armadura en el siguiente capítulo. Lamentablemente, mi capacidad de diseñar trajes o vestuarios es muy limitada en mi, sobretodo en un caso en el cual lo mejor hubiera sido dibujar el diseño (armadura).

 _«La politeia es la politeia»_ : Politeia es el término acuñado por Aristóteles que se traduciría como política. La frase se entendería como «la política es la política».

[Actualizado: 26-04-17] Edición. Corrección de errores.


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno, bueno, ¡bueno! No creí llegar a escribir una segunda parte de este fic, puesto que jamás pensé que le gustaría a alguien. Déjenme decirles, queridos lectores, que la parte más difícil de escribir una obra no es escribirla en sí, sino atreverse a mostrárselo al mundo. Y es por ello que poder recibir apoyo, aunque sea una pizca, siempre logra darte ánimos y no pensar que te equivocaste al publicarla.

Es por ello que quiero darles las gracias, especialmente a Loba-san por su grato comentario.

Ahora bien, creo que además debo pedir disculpas. Me hubiera gustado actualizar con más prontitud; pero surgieron varios inconvenientes que me dificultaron seguir escribiendo. A parte de ello, estoy trabajando en una obra original (si quieren más información al respecto, estén pendientes de mi perfil, sobretodo a final de año).

Sin más dilación, espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: La Mensajera de los Dioses**_

 **Interior de Giudecca**

Mi alma tembló ante la inmensidad épica del recinto en donde me hallaba. Milenios de muerte se cernían sobre mi mortal figura; la gota vital que proclamaba la resurrección de los héroes se perdía en el frío calcinante del Tártaro. Una entidad cuya magnificencia se remontaba a las primeras Eras me contemplaba y esperaba a mis espaldas. No era ignorante, pues bien sabia que en este amplio campo helado él estaba presente en cada fragmento cristalino, en cada brizna que susurraba las palabras de los caídos; aun así, manifesté una pregunta tan humana como aquellas almas extraviadas en las aguas mortuorias del Inframundo:

—Le ruego me perdone por tan innecesaria pregunta, pues aún no soy capaz de comprender las fuerzas divinas que rigen el aposento del señor Hades; por tanto, ¿cómo he de llegar al lugar de encuentro con la deidad de la muerte?

—Humana renacida, no te impacientes por entender los misterios de la voluntad del señor Hades; si el así lo requiere, llegarás a su encuentro inconscientemente. —Una mueca de irritación acompañó la breve explicación. Tal como lo había supuesto, cuestionar los designios de Hades era intolerable. Antes de que pudiera retirarme, aseveró con atisbo de soberbia lo siguiente—. Pero ten muy en cuenta que si no eres capaz de movilizarte con presteza por las tierras muertas nunca serás más que un peón inservible, lo cual es inconcebible.

Realicé la correspondiente reverencia antes de apartarme de la señorita Pandora y emprender el recorrido. Mantuve la cabeza inclinada mientras que la inquisitiva mirada de la venerada comandante me observaba atentamente, vigilante ante mis pasos.

Luego de haberle seguido en la travesía hacia los sectores más profundos de Giudecca, que sin embargo eran más asequibles que el muro de los lamentos, la señorita Pandora me había indicado que continuara el trayecto por mí misma, argumentando que quien fuera solicitado por el mismísimo Hades debía ir a su encuentro en privacidad. Por supuesto, no había tenido certeza de cómo ir a su encuentro sin haber conocido un camino previamente. Tal vez mi cuerpo recientemente traído a la vida no sería capaz de atravesar los bastos mares y despiadados valles del Infierno; mi carne y huesos no podrían resistir las gélidas corrientes y la arena ardiente. Reflexionando sobre las cruentas palabras de Pandora, la espantosa realización de no ser capaz de complacer a Hades y navegar bajo un destino miserable me inquietaba. ¿Qué sería de aquellas almas que se amparaban bajo mi actuar, si no tenía la fuerza de cumplir con los designios de Atenea?

No, no podía permitirme caer en la desesperación por la posibilidad de ser una mensajera fallida, quien jamás pudo traer la buena nueva a las almas esperanzadas. Si Atenea pretende acordar ciertas cosas con Hades, ha de ser por un motivo de mucha relevancia; si erraba quién sabe las calamidades que serían libradas… Lo más cauto seria alejar cualquier pensamiento de fracaso que me hostigue. Comenzaba a sentir mis manos temblar y piernas vacilar. Debía mantener el coraje que me anunciara como digna y servicial ante Hades.

Sin percatarme en qué momento, la baldosa producía otro sonido al caminar por encima de ella. Despertando de mis cavilaciones, me hice más consciente del decorado que me rodeaba. Definitivamente, el corredor era distinto al cual recorrí en compañía de Pandora; me encontraba atravesando un pasillo engullido por la oscuridad, en donde los antiguos y elegantes ventanales eran sustituidos por la ilusoria infinidad de paredes del tono del ébano. Agregando un toque místico a la antesala, el piso, antes alfombrado en carmesí, era de una piedra pulida que desprendía una tenue luminiscencia morada. Alzando lánguidamente la mirada, contemplé la bóveda con exquisitos tallados la cual era levemente iluminada por una estela de luz que descendía como una cortina mecida por el viento sobre la parte alta del corredor. Tal como si el decorado relatara una verdad, solo los imponentes e imperecederos que acarician el cielo podían gozar de la claridad de la luz.

Así estaba establecido por los dioses. Por ello los mortales debían apreciar al cielo con respeto y humildad.

—Vaya criatura más insignificante. Su delicado cuello crujirá ante el implacable furor de los anhelos sangrientos en las batallas venideras. Su cordura se desquebrajará al ver el descontento de la muerte —profirió una voz arrogante y potente con deje de descuido.

—… Pobre de ella si sus sueños le traicionan —esbozó otra voz viril con aparente condescendencia.

En un instante menor al de un segundo, vislumbré la silueta de seres investidos en gloriosas armaduras oscuras, las cuales se distinguían por los halos de brillos que reflejaban. No continué admirando las apoteósicas figuras, pues mis ojos se posaron en la baldosa luminiscente al reverenciar aquellas imponentes presencias. Sus cosmos eran ingentes, tornándome trémula y acallada de pensamientos. Solo podía repetir para mis adentros como si se tratase de una vieja letanía, que se trataba de los dioses gemelos. Aquellos que solo rendían obediencia a la divinidad y superioridad de Hades.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo de pie con cautela sobre el suelo frente a mí; mas no me atreví a alzar la vista y conocer de quién se trataba. Poco después, la misma voz condescendiente resonó delante de mí:

—Desde la era mitológica se me proclama como la deidad de los sueños, Hipnos. Fue mi voluntad la que encontró al señor Hades de esta Era —se anunció con serenidad, señalando un detalle que me pasmó, ¿a qué se refería con que fue su voluntad la que halló al señor Hades? Sin que tuviera tiempo de meditar de más, se dirigió a mí—. Alma de Uitsilin, la que fue llamada por la Diosa de la Guerra, levántate y abandona tus debilidades terrenales si eres digna de representar una estrella celestial.

Erguí la cabeza en primer lugar. Mis ojos se toparon con la esbelta figura de un hombre de hebras dorados, vestido con la tradicional toga de sacerdote; al parecer había sustituido su impresionante armadura por el simple atuendo de un hombre humilde. En su frente estaba plasmada una estrella de cinco puntas. Sus ojos me estudiaban, expectantes. Seguidamente, comencé a incorporarme con lentitud, siendo seguida en cada movimiento por su meticulosa mirada.

—Ve, nuestro señor te espera.

Era el momento oportuno. Y ello me lo confirmó el ruido del apresurado aleteo de un colibrí.

Un cosmos de un color platinado brotó de mí, envolviendo mi cuerpo y alzándose hasta el firmamento. Mi voluntad se manifestó para así llamar al surplice de Uitsilin. Y mi llamado fue escuchado, pues delante de mi vista se postró la armadura asemejada a un colibrí, cuyo metal negro resplandecía con degradados claros de morados. El tallado era tan elaborado, que la armadura pareciera estar formada por pequeñas plumas imbricadas, proveyéndole de tal efecto vistoso que poseen los colibríes.

La surplice se desarticuló. Cada pieza se dirigió hacia mí para investirme y protegerme como su portadora. Su largo pico se dobló aún más para acomodarse como una diadema sobre mi cabeza, fungiendo como el casco. Su nariz rodeó mi cuello, mientras que el cuello del propio colibrí se dividió en un par de hombreras. Su pecho con una leve incisión en la parte superior cubrió mi busto y cintura, dejando que una falda platinada abierta hasta la cadera rodeara mis piernas por debajo de la rodilla. La cola desplegada al final calzó mis pies hasta el muslo, por debajo de la falda, tal como si suaves plumas abrazaron la piel de las piernas. Las estilizadas patas representadas de la criatura se cerraron como puños alrededor de mis manos, permitiéndose resguardar parte de los codos al entrelazarse con los antebrazos; un par de braceras al nivel del busto culminaron de adornar mis brazos. Finalmente, las alas puestas a la espalda vinieron a mí, dotándome de la facultad del vuelo.

Inclinándome respetuosamente ante Hipnos, emprendí el batir de alas que me llevarían hasta el taller de Hades. No miraría hacia atrás.

Con solo el aire denso cepillando bruscamente mis hebras, me acerqué al lugar de encuentro al que conducía el dios de este mundo. Le percibí por fin; era inconfundible, ese cosmos poderosísimo que desprendía sabiduría y frialdad solo podía pertenecer a un dios mayor. Sorprendentemente, aunque sentía como engullía mi alma, no se presentaba como hostil; me apresuré en no hacerle impacientar.

Al llegar a una recamara que lucía como un taller de pintura, mis ojos se adueñaron de la imagen de un magnifico cuadro celestial, habitado por divinidades y espíritus sagrados del Elíseos. Recorriendo el cuadro con la mirada, me topé con la parte inacabada de dicho cuadro; frente a la misma, estaba sentado un joven hombre cuyas prendas recordaban al del dios Hipnos, aunque las del joven rebozaban de aun más finura y detalles, diferenciándose por un listón morado que le rodeaba la cadera. Su cabellera de un negro tan profundo como una noche de tempestad rozaba su nuca en su mayoría, destacándose un delgado mechón que se deslizaba por su espalda. El joven hombre trabajaba con diligencia en la hermosa obra que se alzaba frente a él, hasta que unos ojos marinos que podrían ser hermanos de los del dios Poseidón se posaron en mi minúscula silueta.

Inmediatamente me arrodillé ante él, con el puño zurdo sobre el suelo. Entendía de quién se trataba, es por ello que no me atrevía a mirar sus inhumanos orbes.

—Veo que has llegado, Estrella Celeste del Socorro. Tu vuelo es veloz y pulcro; excelentes cualidades para aquel que transmita mensajes de los dioses. —Su jovial voz retumbaba en mis oídos y me perforaba el corazón—. Alma, dime qué te comunicó la diosa Atenea.

Levanté la cabeza para que las palabras fueran pronunciaran adecuadamente; sin embargo, mover los labios resultó innecesario. Sus ojos escudriñaban mis memorias a través de los míos, buscando toda la verdad que requiriese. Fragmentos de mi encuentro con Atenea, la hermosa mujer de cabellos lilas, pasaban delante de mis ojos.

—¿Es así, Sasha? —repentinamente habló el señor Hades, a la vez que sus parpados se cerraban y fruncía el entrecejo en descontento. El gesto hizo que despertara de la ensoñación. Mas, ¿a quién se refería con Sasha? No pude cuestionar demasiado al respecto, pues abrió sus ojos para observarme nuevamente. Con una expresión ininteligible, continuó hablando—. Mi hermana ha sabido guardar ese mensaje en tu subconsciencia, resguardándolo de ser arrebatado y recibido antes de lo indicado. Por ahora, lo que necesito saber ha sido revelado a mí. Retírate en este instante, pues aunque tu acometido no ha terminado, no me serás más útil hasta que comprendas tu función como mensaje. Queda a manos de Kagaho enseñarte a ser una valiosa sierva.

Al levantarme, percibí la presencia del espectro de Bennu a un costado mío, Hades probablemente lo había convocado; el agresivo y volátil cosmos era fácilmente reconocible. Lo que si admitía que me desconcertara, era el hecho de haber llegado a posicionarse a mi costado sin haberle sentido llegar; no haberle podido ubicar antes indicaba lo rápido con que se movía.

—Mi señor Hades, permítame… —El espectro parado a mi lado comenzó a hablar con un tono de enojo contenido. Sin embargo, nuestro dios no le permitió proseguir.

—Tu desasosiego es infundado; puesto que mi seguridad no está en entre dicho. Se te comunicará de los pormenores después. Por ahora, procura mantener bajo vigilancia a Pandora, quien temo pueda actuar precipitadamente en respuesta a los movimientos de Atenea. Lo que mi sobrina tiene para decir, puede ser de mi interés. —El dios regresó a enfocarse en la pintura; ya no nos requería ante él.

Giré con lentitud la cabeza para mirar con discreción al espectro quien había gruñido en exasperación al escuchar la aseveración de su señor, su inconformidad era evidente. Era claro que velaba devotamente por el bienestar de su señor; un espectro tan leal solo podía ostentar la posición de Guardia Personal. Su perfil intimidante indicaba que no toleraría alguna falta hacia su señor. Si me llegaba a considerar como una amenaza, bien podría librarse con facilidad de mí.

De momento, sus ojos igualmente giraron para encontrarse con los míos. Despedían desagrado, incluso repulsión; no parecía estar complacido en lo absoluto de que haya sido designada como su compañera. Esos posos violáceos consiguieron hacerme temblar por su severidad, aunque solo se haya tomado la molestia de mirarme por unos pocos minutos antes de dar media vuelta y emprender vuelo. Entendía que lo más prudente seria seguir al espectro de Bennu; a pesar de provocar en mi cierto pavor, él era mi superior y debía permanecer junto a él hasta que se me considerase de confianza.

Por mi parte, di una media vuelta y extendí mis alas para volar y salir del taller de Hades tal como Kagaho había hecho. Él ya llevaba sobrevolada una considerable distancia, confirmando la suposición de que se trataba de un espectro muy veloz, tanto que tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para ponerme a su nivel. Al notar a la altura a la cual me encontraba, el rostro de Kagaho adquirió una expresión casi atónita; no esperaría que fuese lo suficientemente rápida. No obstante, su leve impresión duro solo unos pocos segundos.

—Veo que subestimé algo tus fuerzas —espetó con displicencia, más adusto que halagador; pues no me miraba al rostro. Su tono, sin embargo, se tornó duro y sus palabras rígidas—, pero seguramente no demasiado. Si te piensas digna de defender y servir al señor Hades a mi lado, demuéstrame que tan siquiera puedes mantenerme el paso.

Él aumentó exponencialmente la velocidad de su vuelo, dejándome rezagada atrás por demasiado, tanto que no lo podía divisar a la distancia. Por más que lo intentase, no podía avanzar tan siquiera a la velocidad del sonido. Además, el recinto del dios de la muerte era tan extenso dentro de sus paredes como la planicie del Cocytos; siendo una neófita, mi cuerpo renacido no había abandonado aún todo vestigio de debilidad humana y definitivamente atravesar Guidecca como humano resultaba imposible. Ya me encontraba atravesando uno de los corredores alfombrados del sector más superficial de Guidecca cuando escuché las voces de Kagaho y de la señorita Pandora.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves miserable mujer!? ¡Actuar de tal forma a espaldas de tu señor! ¿Acaso piensas que al provocar la ira de tu dios acabando con los que eran allegados a él durante su época como humano, tus caprichos de esparcir dolor por el mundo mortal serán recompensados? ¡Estúpida!

—Cuide sus palabras, Guardián. Mi posición como la hermana de Hades ha de ser siempre respetada. Ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes doblegarme. —Una risilla siguió a sus palabras altaneras.

—Entonces es lamentable para ti que él considere a la reencarnación de Atenea como su hermana más estimada. —Las palabras vertidas con voz jocosa de Kagaho tornaron la sonrisa de Pandora en una espantosa mueca de horror. Me mantuve al margen, aunque por el movimiento de su ojo supe que él sabía que me encontraba cerca. Continuó con la recriminación—. Si no tienes la intención de decirme cuál es tu principal objetico, adelante. Pero no me abstendré en arremeter contra usted si intenta detenerme.

—¡Ahógate con tus palabras, maldito! —Pandora vociferó con enojo efusivo, la ofenda le había parecido imperdonable. Ella estaba a punto de atacar con su báculo a Kagaho cuando una autoritaria voz prorrumpió sin previo aviso a mis espaldas.

—¡Detengan esta tontería!

Los rostros se mostraban impactados al escuchar la voz de Perséfone, quien iba ingresando por el corredor en cual me encontraba. Tanto ellos como yo nos arrodillamos ante la presencia de la Reina del Inframundo. Ella pasó a un costado de mí sin observarme, luego se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Ahora, díganme, ¿hay algún motivo de importancia por el cual perturban mi calma con intercambio descarado de insultos? —preguntó impaciente Perséfone.

—Diferencias sobre los asuntos del despertar de Poseidón, mi señora; discúlpenos por haberle importunado, no se repetirá. —Kagaho respondió ante la interrogante de su señora. Pero, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Porque no le mencionó a Perséfone sobre su discusión con Pandora?

Entonces la visión de Atenea hablándome, vino a mí:

— _Que aquella quien es más cercana a él, quien le recuerde a la primavera, se cuide de la serpiente._

¿Por qué estaba rememorando esto ahora?

—Si ya no tienen nada más que agregar, requiero que Pandora me acompañe a encontrarme con los dioses gemelos, por su parte, espectro de Bennu, continúe con sus funciones.

—Por supuesto, mi reina —contestó Pandora ante la orden.

Cuando se hubo marchado Perséfone seguida de Pandora, Kagaho se levantó. Sus labios pronunciaron un insulto silencioso — _¿asquerosa ramera?_ —, seguramente destinado a Pandora, mientras miraba a un lado. Luego, sus intensos ojos, todavía consumido en furia, se posaron en mí. Leía en ellos las intenciones de recriminarme por mi incompetencia, y que por tanto, me convenía presentarme ante él si no quería enfurecerle más.

Al estar a unos pasos de él, sentí como el aire me faltaba; me resultaba imposible respirar… literalmente. Kagaho me tenía asida por el cuello, alzándome a unos centímetros por encima del suelo, debido a la significativa diferencia de altura. La opresión en la garganta comenzaba a ser insoportable.

—Eres demasiado lenta, no pudiste acompañarme en la simple tarea de vigilar a Pandora. He ido y venido del Caína, cuidando de no pasar por alto absolutamente nada de encuentro entre ella y el primer juez, Radamanthys de Wyvern, mientras tú aún no habías terminado de recorrer Giudecca. ¡Eres una decepción! Si te conviertes en un estorbo para mí, te haré pagar el precio, te lo advierto.

Me tiró bruscamente al suelo. Mi cuerpo recibió dolorosamente el suelo bañado en carmesí, debido a la fuerza que ejerció al lanzarme. Palpándome el área de la garganta, concluí que si no hubiera sido por la protección del surplice, hubiera terminado estrangulada. Sin embargo, no me dejé amedrentar por una simple advertencia; con dificultad y cuidando de no tropezar, me incorporé e incliné la cabeza en señal de disculpa y arrepentimiento por mi tardanza. Ahora bien, ¿qué tal lo tomaría él?

—Al menos posees voluntad. Te otorgaré una oportunidad más; si fracasas, te las tendrás que ver con mi calcinante furia. —Recliné la cabeza, expresando con la mirada mi compromiso, asegurando que no fallaría en la misión designada. Él estudió mi determinación por un rato previo a continuar—: Ve de inmediato a la Atlántica y diles a Zeros de Rana y Myu de Papillón que Hades les encomendaba la tarea de monitorear Delfos; pero que Pandora y Rhadamanthys no sabían de esta orden, ya que ellos estaban a cargo personalmente de otros asuntos.

»Luego ve a Rodorio, encuentra a Tenma de Pegaso y adviértele de que cualquier suceso ocurrido en las proximidades de la Atlántida serán una trampa. Que Poseidón pretendía matar al fiel siervo de Atenea, el caballero de Pegaso.

—Una trampa…no comprendo. Poseidón aún no ha resucitado.

—Hace ya unas semanas, una marina localizada en las inmediaciones de la Atlántida quiso trasmitir un mensaje de su señor aún no completamente despertado a Hades. Siendo que soy el guardián y mensajero de Hades, el mensaje tenía que ser entregado a mí en primer lugar. Decía que Poseidón planeaba asesinar al caballero de Pegaso para dañar a la diosa, para lo cual requería de la ayuda de las fuerzas de la muerte. Obviamente la marina desconocía la cercanía de la reencarnación de nuestro Hades con el caballero de esta Era.

»Sospecho que Pandora y Rhadamanthys piensan usar esa información para captar la atención del caballero de Pegaso y poder asesinarle. Si lo consiguen, el señor Hades no solo intentará tomar represalias contra Poseidón al considerarle culpable, sino también a Atenea por ser incapaz de cumplir su tarea como protectora. Por su parte, Atenea arremeterá contra nuestro señor al ser el general de los reponsables. El Infierno se desatará en la tierra. Por tanto, debes ir a advertirle al caballero; pero debes ser discreta, obviando cualquier participación de nuestras fuerzas en el asunto. Es por ello que debes alejar a Zeros y Myu del lugar.

—Entiendo la tarea, mi señor.

—Ve y apresúrate. Si eres lo suficientemente veloz, no dejarás por los suelos mi título. Esta es tu última oportunidad de demostrar tu valía como mi compañera; falla y serás desechada como un escudo que se rompe con facilidad, como un cuervo cuyas alas torpes le impiden cumplir su tarea de mensajero —amenazó con voz baja y ojos llameantes. Tal vez me encomendaba esta ardua misión, en la cual tenía amplia posibilidad de fallar, para así demostrarle a Hades mi ineptitud y librarse finalmente de mí. No podía permitirlo, mi antigua diosa me había encomendado servir a Hades por una razón. Tampoco podía fallarle a Atenea. Debía demostrarle al espectro de Bennu que era una capaz compañera; no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, la última que me quedaba.

Abrí las alas del surplice y comencé a volar.

 **Recinto de Atenea, El Santuario**

Delante de la majestuosa estatua de la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, la joven reencarnación de esta diosa se encontraba de pie. Sus ojos verdosos se perdían en el basto horizonte en un día soleado, pero que, según se le había revelado, profetizaba grandes desgracias. Se lamentaba por cómo Helios le engañaba y Apolo se burlaba de sus humanas emociones, pintando en el cielo un sol que contrastaba tanto con el porvenir y sus ahora tormentosos sentimientos.

Un cosmos muy familiar para la joven deidad había ingresado al recinto. El Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, el guardián de la amable diosa, había venido ante el llamado siempre silencioso de ella. Como su guardián, su lugar estaba a su lado, velando por el bienestar de ella; su camino como deidad protectora era martirizante, más aún considerando que había renacido entre los humanos y con un nombre mortal, de ello él estaba muy consciente. La pequeña Sasha había crecido sabiendo que debía afrontar un destino incomprensible para los mortales, su Sasha debía…

No, no podía permitirse pensar así. Se reprendió por olvidar momentáneamente que se estaba refiriendo a su diosa y cuál era su lugar. Sus sentimientos debían ser siempre devotos a su casta y sagrada imagen, no a la imagen de una hermosa jovencita a la que había estado contemplando desde que había llegado al Templo.

Acercándose a ella, alzó los ojos para apreciar lo que ella con tanto ahínco miraba: el horizonte iluminado por un altanero sol. Aunque mantenía una respetuosa distancia de ella, saber que estaba junto a ella en los pensamientos y en el destino propio, le hacía sentir tan cercano a ella.

—Señorita Atenea, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirle?

—Debo decir que sí, Sísifo. Necesito que vayas a Delfos y hables con el Oráculo, con las Pitias.

—Pero, señorita Atenea, ¿a qué se debe a que quiera recurrir a la conseja de los demás dioses del Olimpo? Siempre les ha recriminado por despreciarnos a nosotros, los humanos. —Se podía palpar el desconcierto y preocupación en la voz del caballero dorado. Había girado a mirarla ante su asombro.

—Es cierto lo que has dicho, pero temo que podría resurgir un enemigo común, al que ellos detestan profundamente. Solo los dioses del olimpo saben qué ha sido y será de esa amenaza.

Sísifo se tensó, pues sospechaba de quien se trataba la amenaza de la que estaba hablando su adorada diosa.

—¿Acaso se está refiriendo al Treceavo Caballero Dorado?

—Debes ir inmediatamente, Sísifo. No podemos permitir que alguien más amenace a la humanidad.

—Señorita…

—Ten mucho cuidado. —Su diosa giró su rostro para obsequiarle una sonrisa tan propia de su bondadoso y cariñoso carácter. A pesar de la fuerza y valor que le transmitía al observarla, así como el palpitar que desembocaba en el creerse estimado para ella, él podía ver más allá de esa sonrisa.

Veía como el peso de la prosperidad de la humanidad caía sobre sus hombros.

* * *

Notas:

Como habrán podido notar, en mi universo Hades y Alone son la misma persona. Más allá que ser un mero contenedor, Alone/Shun compartiría la misma (o al menos la misma esencia del) alma con Hades, tal como sucede (creo) con Atenea y Sasha/Saori.

Si están confundidos con el cambio del nombre de la criatura mítica de Alma, por favor revisar la nota al final del prólogo.

[Actualizado: 26-04-17] Edición. Correcciones.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Los conceptos principales y personajes destacables no me pertenecen. Los mismos son propiedad del autor intelectual de la obra clásica de _Saint Seiya_ , Masami Kuramada, y de la autora del **spin-off** llamado _Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas_ , Shiori Teshirogi.

¡Por fin! ¡Oh! ¡Cómo lo siento mis queridísimos lectores por hacerles esperar tanto!

¿Recuerdan que les había comentado que estaba trabajando en un manuscrito original que publicaría una vez terminado y editado? Efectivamente conseguí terminar dicho manuscrito (mi primer libro terminado, debo admitir), actualmente se encuentra en proceso de edición. Si el azar no se me opone, se lo enviaré a un agente literario este mes o a principios del siguiente. ¡Solo espero que la fortuna me acompañe!

Debido a mi empeño en terminar el manuscrito, además de las exigencias de la vida universitaria, no he podido actualizar esta historia.

Bien, terminado el apartado de las excusas, me gustaría pasar a los sinceros agradecimientos y aprecios por aquellos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de indicar esta historia como favorita, comentar o preocuparse por las actualizaciones; especial agradecimiento hacia **Silviax17** por comentar recientemente este fic.

Aclarando una duda que muchos pudieran tener: en efecto, mi OC fue diseñada como la vida (reencarnación) pasada de Esmeralda. Precisamente el sub-título del fic hacia una alusión a ella, pues a la esmeraldas se les identifica con Venus o como la «piedra de Venus».

Cabe decir que para los meses siguientes estaré editando los capítulos ya que he notado mayor cantidad de errores de los que toleraría. Con motivo de lo mencionado, me gustaría pedirles que comentaran aspectos o puntos que consideraran mejorables además de la ortografía: ¿falta más desarrollo de personaje? ¿La trama se desarrolla demasiado lenta o con demasiados vacíos argumentales? ¿Algunos personajes están cayendo en el OoC? ¿La OC está en un viaje sin retorno para convertirse en una Mary Sue? ¿Falta narración o es por el contrario muy densa? ¡Sus opiniones ayudarán a que mejore!

Finalmente, si alguno ha hecho o está tentado a hacer un dibujo/dibujos de alguna escena o del fic, inspirado en el mismo o del surplice de Alma (que créanme que me gustaría ver en un dibujo), no duden en enviármelo aun si no son un Takeshi Obata dibujando manga. Pueden hacerlo dejando un link (con ciertos espacios para evitar que sea identificado como spam el mensaje) de alguna página en donde prefieran subir el dibujo o por mensajería privada.

Bueno, sin más que decir, que comience el capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Alas del Colibrí**_

 **Cielo sobre el Mar Atlántico**

La península que bajo la cual reposaba la Atlántida abría sus puertas ante mi aleteo, siendo recibida por el cálido aliento de los cielos y una fervorosa marea. No obstante, la calma en el viento me susurraba que los espectros lacayos de la señorita Pandora y Rhadamanthys de Wywern no habían descendido hasta las aguas que aguardaban el despertar de su amo. Por lo cual me apresuré en retomar el vuelo, navegando como Piteas por el mar de nubes que se vertían en el norte de Eurasia. Era también una obligación evidente tener conocimiento de si el Santuario de la Diosa de la Guerra avistaba lo que estuviera por ocurrir y había encomendado al caballero de Pegaso encaminarse a buscar la entrada de la Atlántida; debía se más veloz que sus sospechas o fracasaría en mi misión. Cierto fue que antes de alcanzar los cielos, el espectro de Bennu me indicó la ruta que habría de tomar el fiel siervo de Atenea, siendo que se trataba de la entrada más asequible para ingresar a los dominios hecho templo del Dios de los Mares y los Océanos. Me percaté que todo se mantenía en quietud en Rodorio, por lo cual el sosiego y recompensa de no estar errando en mi aleteo me inspiraron con el ímpetu de seguir.

La frialdad de Siberia era el benigno refugio de los descendientes de aquellos caballeros que apreciaban el aislamiento, asiéndose de su ascetismo para proteger el sello impuesto por la diosa Atenea, resguardándonos de las crueles aguas que nos hundirían con su inclemente fuerza. Sentir la calidez tornándose helada como el verbo hosco de los severos guerreros resultó ser indescriptible, fugaz tal como mi permanencia sobre alguna tierra; volar a velocidad por mucho superior a la del sonido era una recientemente adquirida habilidad que me deleitaba con la posibilidad de acercarme a los dioses, y me aterraba por la confusión de sentimientos y sensaciones que me abrumaban con cada segundo. Aun así, mi velocidad era risible para un espectro del estatus de Bennu, ¡desgraciadamente era demasiado lenta por más que me esforzase en el batir de mis alas!

Finalmente pude percibir el frío pellizcando mis mejillas y el deslumbrar del surplice degradándose hasta la opacidad; el puro níveo pintaba con suaves pinceladas lo basto de estas tierras altas y olvidadas por la civilización. No obstante, grande fue mi perplejidad al hallar a la nación del Blue Graad como un recinto de bella arquitectura y tertulias en sociedad, siendo apreciablemente más concurrido que los lares a sus alrededores. Mas la exhalación de mi fascinación recaía sobre un exquisitamente elaborado arco ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad que me hacia sucumbir ante su imponencia; el arco mencionado se alzaba como la entrada que anunciaba con su inscripción de lo que se traduciría como una biblioteca, un reservorio que archivara en sus confines ceñidos por el tiempo una travesía de conocimientos redactados en viejos manuscritos. Comencé a descender del refugio de la neblina, cuidando de no ser atestiguada en mí recorrido por ojos inocentes y curiosos; mas el bullicio y lo afable de sonrisas sinceras que resonaban lejanas de los transeúntes me tranquilizaba, abrigándome con el manto del alivio. No me desentendía de lo que pudiese significar la ofensiva de los espectros, quienes traemos la muerte con que bendijo a sus súbditos el señor Hades, temiendo de hallar a mi paso las atrocidades que dejaran los subordinados a la menos condescendiente Pandora.

Pero, ¿por cuánto perduraría el ameno céfiro que brindaba paz a los habitantes de este pueblo? Mal para todos que no fue por el tiempo deseado, pues la brisa se tornó en una ventisca que agitaba con agresividad mis alas. Lo podía presentir, algo había cambiado en los vientos que venían del sur. Puede que los espectros de Rana y Papillon hubieran cumplido con su cometido; siendo así, los caballeros del santuario no tardarían en llegar. Seguidamente a mis divagaciones palpé en mi interior la presencia de dos servidores de Hades subir por los escalones que se formaban del otro lado del arco, debían ser ellos; pero además, percibí el atisbo de una presencia de distinto poder, un cosmos que arremetía como la cola de una bestia que yacían en el atlántico. Suponía que debía tratarse de una marina, quizás aquella a la cual se refería Kagaho. Era probable que la marina se encontrase en estos instantes en los dominios de su señor

A pesar de ser el cosmos de uno de los espectros bastante débil y voluble, el del otro espectro desprendía un poder atemorizante; era presumible que no podría imponerme a su fuerza en un combate sin tregua. Debía convidar a los espectros de irse por medio de la autoridad que se me otorgaba por ser la Mensajera del señor Hades. Mas, ¿lo conseguiría? Debía intentarlo, pues no habría mas amparo para la tranquilidad del señor Hades. Enfoqué mi mente en los cosmos de ambos espectros para alcanzar sus pensamientos mientras me mantenía reposando en el aire, resguardada por la penumbra de unos pilares que se alzaban magníficos contra el sol opacado por el velo de la neblina.

Tan solo debía entregarles el mensaje con la voluntad y firmeza de mis palabras.

—Estrella Terrestre de la Fealdad, Zeros de Rana; Estrella Terrestre del Encantamiento, Myu de Papillon: me presento como la Estrella Celeste del Socorro y Mensajera del señor Hades, Alma de Uitsilin. Me dirijo a ustedes ya que se me ha encomendado entregarles el siguiente mensaje de parte de nuestra deidad: deben encaminarse inmediatamente a Delfos y recabar información sobre lo que se esté suscitando, pues los dioses que rigen desde los cielos podrían estar prontos a ejecutar el siguiente movimiento.

Sentí como la duda se acrecentaba en el espectro de Papillon.

—¿Por qué habría el señor Hades de encomendarnos tal tarea? —manifestó su incredulidad desde sus pensamientos a la vez que se detenía en su recorrido.

—No es pertinente que se atreva a cuestionar las exigencias del señor del Inframundo, mas puedo decir que nuestra benigna y temible deidad no confía en los propósitos de la señorita Pandora. Pretende vigilar sus pasos y los de sus lacayos —argumenté empeñándome en escucharme contundente.

—Bien, no hemos de contradecir ni enardecer a nuestro señor Hades, por lo que nos dirigiremos a Delfos… Una vez hayamos culminado con nuestra misión —vociferó con insolencia el espectro, haciéndome consciente de las intenciones que delataban su tono y vórtice de ánimos. Puede que la marina utilizara su pedantería y orgullo para cerciorarse de que cumpliera con su acometido; no me resultaría descabellada la posibilidad de que la señorita Pandora y el Primer Juez eligieran al presente espectro para cumplir con este encargo debido a sus rasgos característicos.

Ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a acatar con fidelidad las órdenes de su señor si ello implicaba desistir de jactarse de su poder. ¿Pretendería provocar a los caballeros del santuario para que vinieran y así enfrentarse su grandiosidad y reputación? Porque en efecto, a través de sus pensamientos pude escudriñar en sus anhelos y memorias, hallando que además de liberar parte del poder de Poseidón el cual era contenido en el _oricalco_ , traerían muerte y desesperación a los lugareños de estas tierras frías; harían que el estandarte del regente del Inframundo: un campo atestado de cuerpos inertes, se yergue en esta ciudad Blue Graad. El caballero de Pegaso no dudaría en dirigirse rumbo al tétrico panorama que supondría ilustrado por las manos de su antiguo amigo para recriminarle su actuación; sin embargo, no seria con su amigo de antaño con quien se toparía.

No lo permitiría. No contemplaría en quietud como las vidas de aquellos que aprecian despertar al alba y maravillarse con la vista de sus allegados sean cegadas arbitrariamente; la vida era un hermoso hilo dorado que debía ser admirado en su fragilidad, cortarlo por impertinencia era despreciable. De igual manera, era menester que el santuario no llegara a relacionar los sucesos ocurridos en la Atlántida con la voluntad del señor Hades. ¡Detendría a los espectros de Rana y Papillon aunque significara esparcirme en la finitud de mi muerte!

Con parsimonia, un espectro de abigarrados matices decorando su surplice que resemblaba una mariposa comenzaba por atravesar el ingente arco. Me deslicé por el aire, saliendo de las penumbras a su encuentro, impidiéndole continuar con su travesía; el espectro tan solo esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y soberbia, no reflejando incertidumbre ante una presencia que no consideraba imponente o amenazadora. Aquel espectro de desconcertante apariencia se presentaba con su cosmos como Myu de Papillon. Por su parte, el espectro investido con una simple y un tanto amorfa surplice permaneció rezagado, como temiendo involucrarse en el combate que se avecinaba ante el suspiro del viento; aquel diminuto y escurridizo espectro con un cosmos vacilante se anunciaba a si mismo como Zeros de Rana, el mas débil de entre el ejercito infernal.

De mis ojos no se transmitía más que el tesón de amparar a quienes el juicio de la muerte aún no les ha sentenciado. El espectro de Papillon fue el primero en ejecutar su ofensiva, pues los pilares que se erigían a mí alrededor se alzaron de sus cimientos en concordancia con el movimiento de los brazos del espectro; estaba pasmada, pues su poder era incuestionable al haber levantado aquellos inmensos pilares sin el mayor de los esfuerzos.

—Verá, _Mensajera_ del Inframundo —empezó por enunciar con desdén el espectro de Papillon—, se me reconoce y elogia como el servidor más poderoso del batallón bajo el mando del señor Rhadamanthys. Mi aptitud en la telequinesis y psicoquinesis es incomparable, siendo una facultad que hizo merito de mi soberbia y del miedo que genero en quien osa posar su mirada sobre mí. ¡Pagarás tu atrevimiento de creerme estúpido al presentarte en nombre de nuestro seño! ¡Tan solo eres una neófita enviada por aquel bastardo!

¿¡Acaso la señorita Pandora le había comunicado al Juez de Wyvern que yo era la compañera del espectro de Bennu!? ¿¡De eso trataría su reunión!? Siendo así, el Juez les informó a sus lacayos sobre mi posición. ¡Me encontraba en desventaja! Mi autoridad no era más verdadera que las palabras que había pronunciado. Sin reconsiderarlo, Myu de Papillon dirigió los pilares hacia mí con una velocidad vertiginosa. Al observar nuevamente los pilares, comprendí de inmediato que por su posición y cantidad, inevitablemente seria golpeada por uno de ellos o los fragmentos de considerable tamaño que se desprenderían al impactar los pilares los unos contra los otros; no tenia escapatoria, por lo que no me quedaba más que observar como las ingentes lanzas de piedra concisa ocultaban el cielo, con apenas algunos tenues haces de luz escurriéndose entre los pilares, veía como un humillante fin se abalanzaba para aplastarme, clavándome a la fría nieve. Suspiré con pesar pues, ¿Qué seria de los traviesos chiquillos que antes había escuchado soltar risillas de felicidad?

No obstante, vi aletear en mi mente a un colibrí. Una voz semejante a la mía hizo eco en mi consciencia:

«Inclemente, delicada… Así ha de ser una danza realizada en los cielos.»

Un grito como el llamado de un guerrero retumbó en mi garganta y prorrumpió en el viento gélido.

— _¡Danza del aire!_

De repente, potentes ráfagas de aire se desplazaban a mí entorno, describiendo un recorrido a tal velocidad y con tal presión que cortaron los pilares hasta tornarlos en polvo. Luego, las ráfagas disiparon la bruma de polvo que había quedado de los pilares pulverizados. Al posar mis ojos en Myu de Papillon, noté un deje de impresión en sus inhumanas facciones; no obstante, una mueca pérfida fue formada por sus labios. Al parecer, mi poder no era el suficiente para hacerle desistir de su encomienda y los vicios de su prepotencia.

—Interesante, puede que sea entretenido enfrentarme a ti. Venga, que asesinar a los lugareños será de exasperante aburrimiento —farfulló, deleitándose en como gemía de agotamiento. El ataque en realizar ciertamente había consumido una porción considerable de mi poder. ¿Por cuánto resistiría?—; al menos, otórgame un buen rato antes de continuar con mi tarea.

Entonces sentí como mis pensamientos se tergiversaban y el dominio sobre mi cuerpo cesaba: me había inmovilizado. No podía mover tan siquiera un dedo, hallándome a su merced; conseguiría aniquilarme si no me libraba de su manipulación telequinética. Para mi desgracia, contemplé como Myu de Papillon invocaba una colonia de mariposas; dicha colonia comenzó a revolotear hacia mi con una inusitada rapidez, por lo que en un parpadear estarían rodeándome. Pero, ¿qué perjurio podrían ocasionar aquellas criaturas de bellos matices?

—Una de mis más encantadoras técnicas, aquella que brota de mí cuando lo hago yo de la crisálida: _Hada del reino de la muerte_ ; con ella puedo invocar un centenar de mariposas que al posarse sobre un oponente, le envían instantáneamente al inframundo —explicó cuando hubo ordenado a las mariposas detenerse. Se regocijaba en la ansiedad que contemplaba en sus adversarios al percatarse que su lastimero descenso se encontraba en sus manos, siendo carcomidos por la diatriba entre un alivio pasajero al ver las mariposas detenerse y la desesperación de tener presente que el fin venidero estaba por llegar— Dime, ¿Qué es capaz de hacer para escapar de mis preciosas almas en pena? Si ya no tienes como continuar con la entretención, me desharé de una vez de ti.

Yo era un percance del cual se zafaría al enviarme de regreso al Inframundo. Mi acometido seria un fracaso, tantas vidas se perderían: las que asesinaría el espectro de Papillon y aquellas que culminarían al haberle fallado a Atenea. No, no… ¡No podía renunciar aún! ¡No! Las mariposas retomaron su rumbo, revoloteando a la velocidad de la luz, pues casi las palpaba engullir mi cuerpo con sus etéreas alas.

Nuevamente el colibrí volvió a surcar los albores de mi mente. Avisté con estupefacción como revoloteaba hacia mí atravesándome el pecho. Sentí tal como si alas surgieran de mi espalda; podía sentir aquellas alas como si de una prolongación de mi cuerpo se tratase. De igual forma, el eco de una voz familiar a la mía resonó, emanando como un rio de mi yo ignoto. Pronunció lo siguiente que habrían de repetir mis labios:

«Más suave que la seda persa, más fascinantes que una aurora boreal, más resistente que el diamante.»

— _¡Plumas diamante de Coatlicue!_

Las alas del surplice de Uitsilin se adosaron sobre mi figura, interfiriendo con la manipulación tangible de Myu de Papillon. Las plumas del vívido metal se entrelazaron cubriéndome con un roce curiosamente amable, fungiendo como una coraza que me protegía de las ofensivas de un oponente; sin embargo, ¿Cómo podría el surplice impedir que las mariposas me arrancaran de este mundo para arrastrarme con ellas? Para mi ulterior desconcierto, escuché como el espectro de Papillon clamaba con apremio. Pocos instantes después, las alas del surplice se abrieron, dando cabida a la luz invernal de esta ciudad del Blue Graad. Tal sería mi rostro atónito al toparme con el centenar de mariposas clavadas sobre la baldosa de piedra y los escombros; lo que resemblarían unas plumas tan resplandecientes y cristalinas como un diamante atravesaría el ínfimo cuerpo de las criaturas infernales; mas lo que estaría por sacudirme de la incomprensión seria la figura del espectro de Papillon postrada sobre sus muslos con decenas de plumas de semejante aspecto perforando su surplice; algunas atronadoras lesiones indicaban que ciertas plumas habían atravesado su cuerpo por completo. De su boca agrietada emergería una sustancia deferente del usual granate que tintaba nuestra linfa.

—¿C-como? La…, las alas. —Exiguamente podía proferir vocablo alguno, aun así pude comprender a lo que se refería. Aparentemente, las alas que me cubrieron expulsaron las imbricaciones de las alas que representaban las plumas de un colibrí, fungiendo como proyectiles con la dureza y potencia para atravesar su cuerpo.

El espectro de Papillon se balanceó hacia adelante, quedando inconsciente en el suelo construido desde tiempos míticos. Igualmente me precipité al suelo, resistiendo el peso de mi torso con mis trémulas manos; un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción calentó el aire que envolvía mi rostro. No obstante, mi respiración se acalló momentáneamente al recordar que Zeros de Rana estaría pululando por el lugar; debía encontrarle antes de que ocasionara algún percance que entorpezca la prosecución de mi acometido.

Alzándome sobre las suelas con dificultad, pues mi cuerpo yacía extenuado por las fuerzas a las que recurrí, emprendí el vuelo en busca de su débil cosmos. Le hallé intentando escabullirse al sector más habitado de la ciudad, pretendería desatar el caos que su altanería y astucia le permitiese. Al percatarse de mi presencia que se cernía sobre él desde el aire, se redujo a engurrumirse en su diminuta silueta. Ni coraje poseía para desafiarme con el verbo. De repente, el sonido del vuelo del colibrí y la fragancia de las flores rozaron mis sentidos. Una vez más, lo que podía entender por fin como la voz del colibrí disfrazada de mi consciencia, resonó:

«Como en los sueños, te tornas ignorante de la voluntad de tu cuerpo.»

— _Néctar del Eidos_. —Lo acompasado de mi voz resopló en el viento, alcanzando los oídos del espectro de Rana.

Se movió con agitación antes de permanecer quieto, tal como si esperase una orden que le diera cabida a mover sus inmóviles articulaciones. Descendí por acercarme a él y estudiar cómo la técnica le había afectado; luego de examinarle con detalle, llegué a la conjetura de que podría controlar su cuerpo: mi voluntad ahora era la suya. Inmediatamente le ordené que llevara a Myu de Papillon al Hades y que luego se dirigiera a Delfos. Pues supuse que al señor Kagaho no le complacería si no me atenía a su encomienda. Contemplé como Zeros de Rana colocaba el cuerpo de Myu de Papillon sobre su espalda y se encaminaba al Inframundo.

Estaba por emprender vuelo hacia Rodorio cuando alaridos desgarradores y sollozos desconsolados arremetieron contra mis oídos, ¿qué había ocurrido en la ciudad? No tuve que recurrir a la paciencia para que mi interrogante fuese contestada, puesto que mis sentidos menos terrenales se toparon con el cosmos avasallador e inclemente mancillando los ínfimos cosmos de los mortales; bien podría pertenecer a un Juez. Temía que los caballeros del santuario estuvieran por llegar, suscitándose una confrontación que despertase los ímpetus antagónicos entre el Santuario y el Inframundo o siendo más lamentable, que implicase la muerte del caballero de Pegaso. Por ello debía advertirles a los servidores de la diosa Atenea.

No, ya no tenía mas fuerzas para enfrentarme a un oponente y permanecer en pie. A penas podía mantener el vuelo; mi velocidad era patética. Sin embargo, para mi zozobra, me percataría de que el inescrupuloso, feroz e ingente cosmos de proporciones divinas se estaba aproximando a mí a una velocidad impresionante pero que aun así no superaba a la del espectro de Bennu. ¿Cómo había obtenido tal poder? Y en un instante que resultó tortuosamente eterno, un estruendoso dolor azotaría mi espalda haciéndome girar errática por los aires. A continuación, unas bruscas manos me sostendrían con displicencia y acritud del brazo. La angustia de pender de un miembro que podría ser destrozado me afligía con el transcurrir de cada segundo. Al alzar mi vista, me topé con un hombre de facciones toscas enmarcadas por una cabellera de la arena desparramada del mediterráneo y orbes afilados. Su mirada de desprecio se trazaría en sus graves y despectivas palabras.

—Un espectro tan insignificante como tu no es digno de mirarme al rostro. ¿Quién osas creerte para contrariar los anhelos de mi señorita? Eres tan prescindible como las vidas que derruyeron mis zarpas. _¿La Mensajera?_ No, eres tan fútil como el vínculo que une al señor Hades con aquella chiquilla investida de deidad. Ya no serás más necesaria además de demostrarle al Guardián las consecuencias de oponerse a nuestros propósitos

El Juez me lanzó sin misericordia hacia una caída que quebrantaría mis huesos al impactar el suelo por la fuerza empleada. Había fracasado en mi tarea; si volvía despertar, el propio Kagaho se aseguraría que mi muerte fuese para siempre. Era ciertamente apremiante temer a la muerte cuando se es relativamente un ser sumido en la esencia de la muerte. Aunque, por supuesto, cuando la muerte venía acompañada del olvido pleno y el suplicio de contemplar la desgracia caer bajo tu nombre, ella sería del tormento para nuestro rasgo más humano. Porque sí, estar conscientes de nuestro dolor es lo más humanos, cuyo influjo nos hace ser empáticos del dolor que aqueja al prójimo.

Tendría tiempo de cuestionarme estas verdades difuminadas por el capricho de los grandes regentes una vez hubiera sido consumida por la oscuridad perpetua… Sin embargo, para ello debía ser recibida por un hostil suelo, no lo férreo pero gentil de un pecho del cual podía reposar la cabeza, a la vez que unos brazos me sostenían firmes contra dicho pecho. Entonces, en medio de mis razonamientos desorientados, di cuenta de aquel agresivo cosmos que pertenecía a mi compañero. ¡Él me sostenía contra su pecho! Noté como Kagaho se elevaba hasta estar a la altura del Juez.

Un gruñido quedo se escuchó a cierta distancia.

— _¡Ráfaga de la Corona Solar!_

El calor que las llamas negras despedían era sofocante; el fuego calcinaría a aquello que se encontrara a su paso. Sin embargo, las llamas no mancillaron mi piel; por el contrario, eran un manto que me reconfortaba con su calidez.

* * *

[Actualizado: 26-04-17] Edición. Correcciones.


	4. Capítulo 3

_La autora realiza su entrada triunfal, regocijándose con las miradas atónitas de los lectores quienes creían que este fic había sido olvidado, pensando que la autora jamás volvería a adentrarse en las misteriosas fosas de y..._

Bueno, creo que ya debería dejar las tonterías a un lado.

De nuevo, pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar la historia y editar los anteriores capítulos. Me han pasado tantas cosas: oportunidades de participar en concursos literarios, contactar con agencias literarias (pues admito que hasta los momentos no he tenido mucha suerte y eso me ha deprimido un poco), los temidos parciales del primer corte, conflictos civiles (Venezuela, solo diré eso)... En fin, que no había tenido tiempo suficiente de trabajar a mi manera en este fic. Además, ¡ustedes deberían ser más generosos conmigo! ¿Y los reviews? ¿Y los favoritos? De eso vivimos los novatos de las «gratas palabras de los seguidores». Y vaya que no pueden argumentar que no he tenido suficientes visitas, ¡pasa que no comentan! Y oye, sí, te estoy hablando a ti lector misterioso, no creas que no sabré que han habido visitas que se reservan de elogiarme o vapulearme.

Así que recuerden: ¡un review más es una actualización más pronta y un capítulo más cerca al _zukulento_ lemon (porque sí, habrá zukulento lemon)!

Bueno, bueno, ya sé que están impacientes, así que ¡que comience el capítulo!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3:_ _Preámbulo de Muerte_**

 **Guidecca, recámara del Guardián**

Me acobijaba la familiaridad de las finas sabanas, mientras que el frío infernal resultaba gentil en sus caricias a mi piel. La consciencia y el entendimiento, las cuales retornaban de su travesía a través de los misterios de los dominios de los Oneiros, exaltaban cada sensación que azoraba mi existencia. La quietud de la penumbra sumía en un finito adormecimiento los pensamientos sobre mis revoltosas memorias; los pasajes vividos eran una acuarela derruida por el descuidado pincel de un inmaduro pintor.

De súbito, la realización arremetió en un errático despertar.

El fuero de la batalla fue rememorado por mi cuerpo, trayendo consigo la agonía de emociones pesarosas y miembros magullados. Mi vista por fin adquirió la nitidez necesaria para hacer reconocible el cuadro que la realidad dibujaban a mi alrededor; una alegoría a la calma de la muerte fue narrada al escuchar al silencio sumirse en una profunda oscuridad. Abrumada por la excitación de las emociones resurgidas de los acontecimientos recreados en mi mente, pretendí incorporarme sobre lo que palpaba como la suavidad de negras sabanas que tornaban apetecible la comodidad de una cama. Sin embargo, el escozor de la piel lacerada y la carne malherida bajo el vestido albar que usaba como humana, así como de la osamenta quebrada, me impidió erguir la columna; mi brazo zurdo probablemente había resultado fracturado.

—Debes reposar para sanar plenamente tus heridas; no es un consejo, sino una orden —espetó con acritud una grave voz que recorrió la penumbra que resguardaba un rincón de la recamara hasta adentrarse por mi oído. Reconocí la voz como la perteneciente al espectro de la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, Kagaho de Bennu.

No podía evitar cuestionarme sobre lo sucedido posterior a la brutal agresión del Juez, Rhadamanthys de Wyvern. Mas dicha interrogación sería respondida por mi compañero:

—Incluso si la tregua fue otorgada por el agotamiento de nuestras fuerzas, fue incapaz de llevar a término su encomienda. Su fracaso es la victoria de la voluntad del señor Hades —esclareció. En su voz se advertía el regocijo matizado de soberbia por haber servido bien. Lo que terminaría por decir me haría atragantar —. Y tu debilidad el funesto error de tu actuar.

El horror se presentó avasallante al escuchar su acusación. Había fallado en cumplir el mandato debido a la propia fragilidad de mi cuerpo y la carencia de suficiente poder; había fallado en demostrar mi valía ante mi compañero de armas. Era un hecho incuestionable que sin la intervención de Kagaho, no solo habría sido exterminada, sino que Tenma hubiese padecido un fatídico destino bajo el veredicto del Juez. Era inevitable el advenimiento de mi perdición, pronto sería desechada por mi insalvable ineptitud.

¿Qué podía hacer más que esperar con sumiso ímpetu mi destino? ¿Qué mirada me obsequiará la señorita Atenea antes de mi partida?

Observaba con desasosiego y expectativa cada movimiento realizado por Kagaho, quien recorrió la recámara hasta quedar frente al amplio ventanal que adornaba la pared al costado de la cama. Sus ojos, desbordantes de fulminante desdén subyacente bajo un aparentado estoicismo, parecían atentos al gélido paisaje de susurros eternamente moribundos del Cocytos. Sus labios fruncidos en una hosca mueca, luego de transcurridos unos minutos, se separaron para dar paso a su filípica:

—Acalla el pavor en tu cosmos, es insoportable. El desborde de tus miedos humanos te impidieron hilar los hechos y lo que dije: ciertamente fallaste en la encomienda, pero no en demostrar ser merecedora de acompañarme; si hubiese considerado que eres inservible, ya habría calcinado tu vida y no te estaría exigiendo una pronta sanación. —Sus palabras me desconcertaban; la condenación verbal que esperaba no fue proferida, sino una reticente aceptación. Él continuó manifestando su parecer sobre mí—. No creas que no me enteré del daño que le provocaste a Myu de Papillon; siendo uno de los espectros más poderosos bajo el mando de Rhadamanthys, es un logro respetable. No puedo desestimar tu potencial ni tu tesón, por lo cual decidí aprobar tu preparación bajo mi tutelaje para convertirte en una digna Mensajera del señor Hades.

Sus ojos voltearon para mirarme fijamente, escudriñándome, quizás reconsiderando su apreciación. Después de incesante segundos de minuciosa observación, sus ojos regresaron a contemplar el paisaje mitológico que recapitulaban sus vivencias más tempranas como espectro.

—Dejaré pasar tu derrotero frente a Rhadamanthys de Wyvern. Reconozco que su poder es atronador, respaldando su titulo como el Juez más poderoso; no puedo reprocharte por tu derrota, más aún tomando en cuenta que luchaste contra Myu de Papillon y Zeros de Rana.

Su declarada aceptación y estimación hizo que el alivio y contento embargara mi trémulo cuerpo, desbordando en un pausado suspiro que brotó de mis desquebrajados labios. Hallándome más serena, pude notar gracias a la tenue luminiscencia que se aventuraba por el umbral que Kagaho tenía heridas visibles bajo sus ropas de civil impregnadas en rojo; por otro lado, su rostro se encontraba manchado de granate por su propia sangre reseca. Parecía ser innato de él la negligencia en cuanto a su propio bienestar, a lo cual se le aúna la posibilidad de querer evitar dar testimonio de sus heridas frente al Juez al llamar a las monjas oscuras. Posee un orgullo infranqueable que puede que le coste victorias más adelante.

—Se encuentra herido. Permítame atenderle; si le satisface, piense en ello como una retribución por salvarme —mencioné con voz firme a la par que me incorporaba para luego dejar posar todo peso sobre los pies. Las articulaciones se sentían entumecidas y el dolor oprimía mi pecho, dificultándome respirar y moverme; mas no me retractaría de querer atenderle.

—Es completamente innecesario, tus atenciones estarán de más; preocúpate en reponer fuerzas. —Se excusó pronunciando un tácito reproche: no debería atreverme a resaltar su momentánea debilidad; eso sería una ofensa intolerable. No obstante, mi angustia se opuso a la ira latente que amenazaba con quemarme; me intranquilizaba su lamentable condición, pues sus heridas de batalla no lucían superficiales. No comprendía el motivo de dicha angustia, pues tal pesadumbre no sería justificable ante el pesar de alguien quien no ha entregado más que palabras acérrimas, aunque suponía que el hecho de que él fuese mi compañero influía en dicha emotividad.

—Insisto. Debe tener presente que al señor Hades no le complacería que su leal guardián sufriera un detrimento en la realización de sus labores debido a lesiones tratables. —Eso serviría para convencerle. No solo era evidente la devoción que rendía a nuestro dios, sino además la valoración de este último hacia el espectro de Bennu, por lo cual dudaba que Kagaho considerara concebible importunar a su señor. Su voluntad de servir a nuestra deidad era admirable.

Expresó su desistimiento a través de un gruñido bajo que profirió luego de agachar su mirada.

Inmediatamente me encaminé al sanitario en busca de implementos que me permitieran limpiar sus heridas y cerrarlas. Me reconfortó poder encontrar todo lo necesario dentro de los estantes de madera tallada adosados a paredes de un mármol opaco que a su vez componía las paredes de la amplia tina…

Sacudí la cabeza con apremio. Lo más sensato sería obviar por los momentos el hecho de que el baño, así como la recámara, estuviera destinado a ser usado por dos personas (y que, por sobre todo había compartido muy probablemente cama con él). Regresé a la alcoba engullida por la oscuridad una vez hube recogido todo lo necesario. No debía demorarme más de lo requerido; si se impacientaba, bien podría retractarse de su concesión o marcharse.

Luego de dejar los implementos sobre el tocador, le pedí a Kagaho que se despojara de su camisa y que luego se tendiera sobre la cama; obedeció no sin rechistar. Seguidamente vertí un poco de alcohol sobre una toalla que utilizaría para limpiar la sangre reseca y la suciedad de su torso. No debió haber supuesto una dificultad limpiarle de cualquier rastro de la contienda anterior, ni suturar las heridas profundas, incluso si no podía hacer uso de mi brazo zurdo; sin embargo mi trémula diestra empapada en sudor hizo de esta simple tarea una epopeya que devastaba mi compostura. La claridad que surcaba la alcoba y cubría con el candor de su manto a Kagaho facilitaba poder vislumbrar sus lesiones y detallar quizás con demasiada lucidez los rasgos de su cuerpo de guerrero. Su torso se hallaba perfectamente esculpido, cuyos músculos estaban moldeados de acuerdo a la imagen de una figura de poder y autoridad; sus brazos representaban fuerza férrea ante cada ínfima contracción. Aun así, su cuerpo era esbelto, lo cual sugería agilidad y velocidad. Incluso la fragancia que despedía era la señal de un temible adversario, de un impertérrito protector.

Tomé una toalla limpia, vertiendo alcohol en la misma. Ya había terminado de suturar las heridas más preocupantes y de aplicar un ungüento en las menos alarmantes antes de vendarlas.

Ignoré la traviesa gota de sudor que se perdió en mi busto.

Proseguí a limpiar su rostro. Intenté evitar mirarle a los ojos, encontrarme con esos candentes posos violáceos, mas fallé miserablemente. Su mirada era de molestia mesclada con un atisbo de aburrimiento; me desconcertaba que su usual mirada de hostilidad no estuviera plasmada en su rostro. Esto le otorgaba una apariencia más pacifica y hacia destacar la… belleza de sus rasgos. No podía negar el hecho de que se tratase de un joven apuesto, un tanto tosco, pero apuesto. Por un instante, diminuto pero intenso, me apeteció trazar los contornos de su mejilla con la yema de los dedos y tal vez cepillar sus hebras de un mar profundo. Pero sabia que eso sería demencial; él solo me consideraba tan una neófita cuya lealtad absoluta no había sido demostrada, no pudiendo esperar de él más que una reacción desprovista de todo afecto.

Al terminar, él se levantó sin mayor dificultad. Las heridas y el tratamiento para las mismas no parecían haberle afectado, pues no hubo quejido ahogado que haya retumbado en la alcoba ni gesto de aquejo que fuese alumbrado por la claridad que se derramaba a través del ventanal. Emprendió marcha, no sin antes ordenarme que descansara, hacia lo que presumía sería la morada de nuestro dios. No faltaría a su servicios para con nuestro señor. Luego de atravesar el umbral de la puerta invocó a la gloriosa armadura de Bennu, cubriéndole con sus majestuosas llamas. Cuando pensaba que estaría por retomar su camino, volteó sus ojos hacia mí y dijo unas palabras ininteligibles por pertenecer a un idioma el cual no hablaba. Finalmente se fue.

Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa enmarcó mis labios sin previo aviso; era inevitable. A pesar de no haber entendido el significado de aquella palabra pronunciaba, si comprendí su intención, puede que mediante el vinculo que nos unía. « _Спасибо_ »(1), fue lo que dijo.

 **Guidecca, pasillos**

Kagaho se hallaba absorto en sus cavilaciones. Se cuestionaba sobre cómo había adquirido Rhadamanthys sangre divina alguna, pues un poder superior a los de los tres Jueces juntos había manado de su cosmos. El señor Hades pareció anticipar este hecho, ya que le había ordenado que tomase un poco de su sangre antes de partir al percatarse de la debilitación del cosmos de Alma. Motivado a esto tenía, la urgencia de hablar con su deidad y que le aclarase lo sucedido. Si no se trataba de la sangre de su señor Hades, algo muy probable ya que no tendría motivos para otorgársela a un Juez corrompido por el veneno de los caprichos de Pandora, se la debió haber entregado otro dios o su respectivo representante, lo cual sugeriría que se hallaba ante algo mayor. Quizás estaban ante el preludio de la siguiente Guerra Santa.

El portador de las plumas incandescentes de Bennu cerró los puños, iracundo. ¿Cuál dios osaba importunar a su deidad? La ulterior culpa no recaía verdaderamente en Pandora, ella era solo una hermana mayor envidiosa de la cordialidad entre Hades y Atenea. Había alguien más.

De súbito, la imagen del rostro de Alma se hizo con sus pensamientos. Entonces lo comprendió: Aletheia hablaría únicamente a través de Alma.

No podía permitir que ella muriera, no aún. Por ello debía prepararla para que cumpliera con su deber dictado por los dioses; después de todo, son las palabras las que describen el camino a tomar de una guerra. Kagaho sentía como su sangre hervía al recordar verla tan desamparada ante la supremacía de un espectro quien se erguía como un gigante al haber bebido la esencia de un dios. Admitía igualmente que haberse dirigido con ella con la ferocidad de un ave rapaz y un verbo terrible, habiéndole casi estrangulado, le hacia arder la garganta, tal como si su agresión le atosigara por haber ofendido el vinculo.

Debió desechar esos sentimientos fútiles para conservar la calma, mas no pudo prohibir a su mente de rememorar su anterior batalla con el espectro de Wyvern.

 **Albores del Inframundo, tres días antes**

El Guardián de Hades surcaba por los aires a una velocidad que era sustancialmente mayor a la de la velocidad de todo lo conocido; le resultaba fascinante y abrumador el poder que le otorgaba la sangre divina que recorría sus venas, ciertamente el poder que provenía de un dios era apoteósico. La gloria y la soberbia de una deidad avivaban un cosmos más fulgurante; dicho esplendor era representado por el diseño mítico, semejante al de un manto divino, que había adquirido su surplice. Pero tuvo que detener su implacable aleteo, descendiendo a los suelos que pisaban los mortales caídos, al percibir el cosmos de Myu de Papillon y Zeros de Rana; al parecer el recientemente resurgido espectro de Uitsilin había cumplido con su cometido.

La perplejidad se reflejó en sus ojos al percatarse de que el espectro de Papillon, cuyo cuerpo había sido atravesado por plumas que se asemejaban a cuchillas, era llevado en su espalda por Zeros de Rana. Al estudiar sus facciones, dio cuenta de que se hallaba bajo un influjo que sumergía su consciencia en un interminable sueño; su cuerpo estaba sujeto al control de una mente distinta al poseedor del cuerpo. ¿Acaso había sido obra de Alma?

Decidiendo que no podía perder más tiempo, retomó el vuelo hasta donde se hallaba el cosmos convaleciente de su compañera, al cual arribó con tan solo segundos. Para su molestia, el delicado cuerpo de Alma se estaba precipitando hacia el suelo a una fatal velocidad; aparentemente su consciencia estaba por desvanecerse. Sin mayores inconvenientes, Kagaho consiguió atajarla, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, mucho antes de que se acercara a la cordillera debajo tupida del rocío invernal que se disipaba a medida que se alejaba de Siberia.

Al alzar su vista, vislumbró a Rhadamanthys de Wyvern observándole con un afeite de pedantería debajo la cual subyacía una creciente vacilación, Kagaho esbozó una mueca de jactancia: se había dado cuenta de la sangre divina de Hades recorriendo sus venas con la cual había sido bendecido. Dejaría atrás los juegos de estrategia, atacaría primero.

— _¡Ráfaga de la Corona Solar!_ —Lanzó su ataque sin molestarse en emplear los brazos, los cuales sostenían el cuerpo de alma Alma. Su potencia se había acrecentado exponencialmente, evaporando la nieve que blanquecía la cordillera y calcinando con llamas negras y azules(2) lo que se hallase acobijado por la nieve en la cúspide de las montañas. Seis soles negros de mayor tamaño del que ordinariamente podría crear arremetieron contra Rhadamanthys.

Los soles a pequeña escala le propinaron al Juez quemaduras que enrojecieron con afrenta un tercio de su cuerpo, el dolor era ahogado con sus rugidos furibundos, pero no le afectó en demasía; la batalla apenas estaba en su preámbulo para Rhadamanthys. Esto no angustió a Kagaho, pues era conocer de la reputación que precedía a Rhadamanthys acerca de su resistencia. Ahora era el momento del Juez del Inframundo para ejecutar su ataque.

—Guardián, dime, ¿acaso quemar un poco la piel es lo más que tus llamas pueden alcanzar a hacer? Una terrible decepción. A tu compañera se le ofrecería tal favor si se le dispusiera un compañero más digno; quizá deba ofrecerle ser _cogida_ por algún peón prescindible. Vaya que inclusive uno de ellos podría fungir mejor de guardián —barboteó pendenciero su agravio el Juez. Evidentemente pretendía desbordar de cólera a Kagaho, provocando que errara o actuara imprudentemente—. ¡Sométete ante un verdadero semi-dios! _¡Castigo Máximo!_

El Juez concentró en sus manos su cosmos, para luego liberarlo formándose una inmensa onda expansiva acompañada de círculos concéntricos que empujaban el aire cual torbellinos contra Kagaho. El asolador ataque no le amedrentaba, mas temía que pudiera mancillar a Alma; no podía escapar de la onda en expansión tomando en cuenta que la armadura de Uitsilin bien no podría resistir la presión ejercida por la velocidad. Debía soportar el embate.

Kagaho, luego de girar sobre sí para prevenir que la onda tuviese contacto directo con Alma, cubrió con su cuerpo la endeble figura de ella, a la par que encendía su cosmos, haciendo que las llamas cada vez más agitadas les envolvieran. Esperó el embate de la onda expansiva, la cual se cernió sobre él fragmentando parte del surplice, despedazándose la carne y fracturando las costillas de su espalda baja y sus costados. El inclemente dolor le fulminó, haciendo palpitar sus sienes y difuminar el paisaje a su alrededor momentáneamente. Afortunadamente, logró disipar los círculos concéntricos con el empuje de las llamas nacidas de su cosmos.

—Bien, es bueno tener conocimiento de que ya no continuaras entrometiéndote —aseveró el Juez quien asumía que su ofensiva había herido con gravedad a Kagaho, lo suficiente como para dejarle sin más voluntad de luchar. Por lo tanto, se dispuso a marcharse en busca del caballero más fiel de Atenea, Tenma de Pegaso.

Es por ello que, para su desgracia, había descuidado toda defensa.

— _¡Crucifijo Ank!_

De improvisto, llamas azules rodearon a Rhadamanthys. Sin poder escapar de ellas, las llamas se tornaron negras, clavándose como multitud de estacas de fuego en su cuerpo, atravesando armadura, carne y huesos, formándose un crucifijo tras su cuerpo. Efectivamente, había sido crucificado. No podía más que palpar la indescriptible aflicción de sus extremidades siendo calcinadas desde adentro; podía presenciar como segmentos de su cuerpo se desprendían como ceniza que se escurrían de entre las aberturas de su armadura. Sin embargo:

—¡No puedo morir! ¡Mi cuerpo es como el de un dios! Incluso si quemas mi carne hasta tonarla cenizas, ¡resurgiré! ¡Soy la bestia que humillará al fénix! —bramó irascible el espectro de Wyvern. El dolor había carcomido su cordura; atacaría en un frenesí—. _¡Castigo Máximo!_

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Rhadamanthys se libró del Crucifijo Ank, para así ejecutar su movimiento final. Emplearía todo su cosmos para hacer fenecer al Guardián y a su compañera, lo cual le permitiría cumplir de una vez por todas con el mandato: aniquilar a Tenma de Pegaso. La capacidad destructiva de la onda expansiva y los círculos concéntricos fue mayor con creces, destruyendo la cumbre de las montañas de las cordilleras. A Kagaho le resultaría una empresa épica poder soportar su ataque, pues carecía de su resistencia.

Y Kagaho estaba al tanto de ello, su cuerpo muy probablemente sería despedazado. Incluso si Alma conseguía sobrevivir, Rhadamanthys terminaría su vida presente.

Pero no podría anticipar lo que ocurriría a continuación: lo que parecían ser plumas de un abigarrado de tonos verdosos y violáceos se balanceaban frente a sus ojos; las mismas se tornarían de un tono tan iridiscentes como el cristal antes de adentrarse en sus heridas, curándole inmediatamente, ¿acaso…? No, no tenía oportunidad para cuestionar aquella milagrosa sanación la cual parecía haber sido brindada por la armadura de Uitsilin, tenía que enfocar sus esfuerzos en proteger a Alma y soportar el ataque.

Los deseos desenfrenados presagian el fracaso de sus adeptos a través del brebaje de las pequeñas victorias. Brebaje del cual bebió Rhadamanthys sin cohibición ni miramientos. Pues al disiparse una vez más la onda expansiva, y al apreciar como un sangrante Kagaho alzaba su brazo diestro mientras asía a Alma de su cintura con su brazo libre, el Juez comprendió con horror que el dulzor de haberse creído triunfal le condenaría a degustar la infusión más acibarada.

— _¡Oscuridad Ascendente!_ —prorrumpió Kagaho, creando con su cosmos un basto sol negro del cual un calor que incineraba todo a su paso, tornando la tierra invernal en un averno de lava hirviente. El sol que le coronaba como a una deidad egipcia ancestral hacia arder a las inmediaciones como si se tratase de la superficie del mismísimo sol.

Rhadamanthys de Wyvern, cuya linfa se había esfumado de sus venas y arterias incineradas, se asemejaba a un cadáver vaciado de toda esencia, marchitándose su vida.

Sin embargo, haber traído el furor del Helio a la tierra había agotado sus fuerzas; Kagaho apenas podía mantener el vuelo. No obstante, aún debía culminar con su encomienda: debía llevar a Alma y lo que quedaba del cadáver marchito de Rhadamanthys de Wyvern al Inframundo; no descartaba que el Juez pudiera recuperarse con impactante velocidad, por lo quedaría a sus anchas si permanecía en el mundo de los mortales. Kagaho sabia que le tomaría días recuperar fuerzas considerando que la sangre de Hades comenzaba a difuminarse.

No podía más que esperar a que Pandora desistiera de sus anhelos al averiguar lo que había sido de su compañero.

 **Guidecca, taller de Hades. Presente**

El Guardián había llegado al encuentro de su señor, quien lo recibió con un gesto de complacencia; este jamás defraudaría sus querencias. Posterior a haberse cerciorado de que su fiel siervo gozase de buena lozanía, le demandó que retomase la custodia de la Reina del Inframundo. Antes de exigir que se retirase, a sabiendas de la turbación del Guardia, el Regente del Inframundo respondería a las interrogantes ilustradas en su rostro.

—Mi fiel servidor bendecido por el ave sagrada, no hay por qué callar las preguntas que atosiguen tu espíritu —increpó la deidad mientras contemplaba su creación, haciendo que los parpados del espectro de Bennu, que se hallaba arrodillado ante la grandiosa figura de su señor, se abriesen desmesuradamente. Hades prosiguió—. Lo cierto es que no hay certeza sobre quién otorgó su sangre divina al Tercer Juez, Radamanthys de Wyern. Mi hermana mayor ha huido antes de poder escudriñar en sus memorias, aunque puede que regrese siendo que su amado compañero se halla desamparado ante mi voluntad; no te inquietes, no intentará involucrarse con Poseidón o agredir a Atenea encontrándose en tan precaria situación. Mas puedo suponer quién es el ulterior desafecto de nuestra existencia divina.

—¿De quién podría tratarse, mi señor? —preguntó Kagaho con enojo reprimido. Carbonizaría a quien tratase de ofender o perjudicar a su señor.

—El Treceavo Caballero Dorado, quien resguardaba la casa de Ofiuco, aquel quien alzó su puño contra Atenea, la diosa a quien juró proteger. Proclamándose como dios, no sería irracional pensar que podría haber tomado la empresa de consagrarse como el dios verdadero, el único. —Hades cerró con pesar sus ojos antes de continuar—. Para ello podría haber planeado ponernos los unos contra los otros, propiciando una incesante pugna entre las deidades y sus ejércitos que conlleve a nuestra aniquilación. La más catastrófica y cruenta de las Guerras Santas.

—P-pero señor, ¿no se trataba el Treceavo Caballero Dorado de una leyenda de la era mitológica? —La conmoción hizo titubear al Guardia de Hades.

—Eso se ha creído desde hace generaciones, pero nunca ha sido un insignificante rumor. El silencio de los dioses que no han encarnado como humanos concede más que sus palabras —aseveró Hades con voz apesadumbrada. ¿Qué podría agobiarle?—. Mas hablarán a través de los labios de la Mensajera de los Dioses.

—¿Alma de Uitsilin?

—Así es. Por ello deberás velar por su despertar final; confió en que serás un digno compañero —exigió Hades a su Guardia.

—Haré de su voluntad un hecho, mi señor. —Había jurado con toda su convicción Kagaho de Bennu.

—Bien. Ahora deberás velar por el bienestar de mi reina mientras yo me hallo alejado por motivo de mi arte. Resguárdala de todo aquello que se presente como incierto; obedece tus instintos. —Hades despidió a su siervo dando una última orden.

 **Templo del Oráculo de Delfos. Hace dos días**

La mefítica sangre acariciaba con desprecio a Sísifo; sin embargo ello no le impedía esbozar una sonrisa de coraje.

Luego de haber arribado al Templo del Oráculo de Delfos, fue sometido a variedad de pruebas por la líder de las Pitias, Arkhes. A la portavoz, de semejante belleza a las servidoras por Afrodita, se le había designado probar el corazón de quienes buscaban la guía de los dioses, dar cuenta de sus intenciones y dar testimonio de su tenacidad benemérita. Para su sobresalto, el caballero dorado había conseguido superar casi la totalidad de las pruebas; demostraba con cada aliento su devoción a su diosa. ¿Puede que este mortal sea un verdadero devoto de los dioses?

Arkhes rió. ¿Su devoción sería tan pura como proclamaba?

Estupefacto, Sísifo contemplaría como una Atenea, no, una Sasha desprovista de toda prenda se acercaba a él con visaje lascivo, pero a la vez, inocente. Al llegar a su encuentro, la Sasha recreada por sus deseos desenfrenados acarició la armadura del caballero al nivel del pecho, rozando con sus rosáceos pezones el metal que se cernía sobre el viril torso. Sísifo se estremecía sin cesar debido al desborde de los deseos carnales, tan primitivos como la querencia de vivir, los cuales pretendía contener con el autocontrol que le confería haber sido entrenado como un guerrero que servía sin más intereses que aquellos pertenecientes a su diosa.

Su diosa… La venerada imagen de la Atenea real, de la Sasha real le otorgó fuerzas para no sucumbir ante sus ogros desatados.

Tomó a la Sasha surgida de sus pasiones sacrílegas y la apartó de sí, encaminándose hacia el lobo albarino en el cual se había transformado Arkhes sin vacilar por un solo instante. Comprendió con satisfacción que había demostrado ser merecedor de escuchar las palabras de los dioses al presenciar como la Pitia retomaba su forma humana, recibiéndole con un gesto de aprobación.

—Ya veo. El pecado de tus sentimientos nos ha corrompido tu devoción, caballero. Por ello, he decidido responder como escribano de los dioses aquello que deseas conocer. De mi boca empuñada en letra recibirás la sabiduría divina.

—Portavoz, quiero que alumbres mi entendimiento con las predicciones acerca del llamado Treceavo Caballero Dorado —pidió Sísifo con la cortesía que como hombre de bien mantenía intacta a pesar de las vicisitudes de sus deberes.

Las pupilas de la portavoz se tornaron diminutas. Los cielos manifestaban su pavor a través de su mirada consumida en terror.

—Él…

 **Guidecca, recámara del Guardián. Presente**

—¡Matará a Perséfone! —grité involuntariamente sin poder detener el estremecimiento de mis labios que provocarían las palabras luego de haber entendido su significado.

Notas:

(1) Este vocablo ruso se traduce sencillamente como «gracias». Según la _Saint Seiya Wiki_ y la _Guía de Saint Seiya_ , Kagaho es ruso, lo cual quise referir en el fic; esto a su vez me permitía crear una escena en donde ese acto de agradecimiento se percibiera tan distante (pero sincero) como su personalidad.

(2) De acuerdo al proceso de combustión, las llamas azules son más calientes que las rojas o anaranjadas. Esto se debe a que las primeras tienen más acceso al oxígeno, permitiendo que se lleve a cabo una combustión completa. Señale esto para destacar que las llamas de Kagaho son mucho más potentes luego de haber bebido sangre divina.

Como anécdota, inicialmente no pensaba escribir la escena de la batalla entre Kagaho y Rhadamanthys, pero leer un debate desarrollado en un foro sobre _Saint Seiya_ sobre quién era el espectro más poderoso me motivó a escribirla.


End file.
